Mafia
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: 1870, Chrno decided to be with the Sinners instead of Mary. But because Mary was no longer with them, they could not find the most valuable thing to destroy and ends up clueless until more than a century later2006 Chrno meets with Rosette and soon...
1. Encounter

Author's note: There will be some similarities to Chrno Crusade. Just to inform you, this is just a story not the real ( umm, I think that is what I should be saying) . Anyway Please R&R for me Thnx.

WARNING: This chapter you are about to read is very very long. If you want, you may take breaks for you and your eyes' safety. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not owned by me, sadly. (sigh)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1989 . . .

It was a dark and dreary night. There was no sign of stars in the evening sky not even the moon for the sky was covered by dark, thick clouds, prepared to pour intense rain.

A black Honda Civic came about a deserted looking cavern, stopping from its tracks in front of the porch. Out of the vehicle came two men wearing clothes for gangsters including the black hats.

They hid their guns in their pocket and securely carried the plastic folder in their hands as they opened the front door. A loud irritating screech echoed through their eardrums.

A handsome man with silver hair neatly kept in a ponytail appeared before them sitting comfortably near a strangely large fireplace. Clutching the guns hidden securely in their pockets and the folder they inquired, "We're here to negotiate with a man named Aion. Are you he?"

"I am he who you are seeking" he smirked revealing the sharp canine teeth unlike normal 'humans' have.

"We've got your information now show us the cash!" they ordered as they revealed the guns they had hid in their pockets.

"Foolish men, have patience" he then stood up from his chair "Rizelle, bring me their reward."

From out of the shadow came a tall beautiful woman wearing a red sleeveless dress, the sides hugging her tightly, uplifting her already full breasts. She moved to the silver haired man with grace similar to her beauty. Within her hands was a large heavy paper bag.

"Thank you, Rizelle" he continued to open the bag revealing a large amount of greens/ MONEY!

Flabbergasted by the amount of money and the beautiful woman in front of them, they immediately gave Aion the folder demanding the money. Just when Aion was sure he held the folder, he smirked saying "Foolish men" throwing the paper bag with the contents of cash into the fireplace, letting it burn and turn into ashes in a matter of seconds.

Anger soon took over the humans as they aimed their gun right at the forehead of the swindler. "Die you son of a Btch!" they cursed. As they were preparing to shoot him, they were suddenly disarmed by the swift movement of a being's shadow.

Aion's claw clutches their neck tightly, approaching the fireplace. He tightened his grip on his victims, chocking them, soon decapitating them to death. Their heads soon separated from their bodies as blood gushed out from the neck. Their own heads were then tossed into the blazing inferno.

The devil only laughed at the futile actions made by the humans. His hand covered with their blood dripped unto the wooden floors.

"You can come out, Chrno."

"I appreciated what you did back there but you know I can handle it by myself"

A tall, slightly tanned figure came out from the shadows. "Forgive me" he apologized.

"Don't worry" his bloody hand raised Chrno's chin "I'll always forgive you as long as you're here by my side" Chrno's crimson eyes lowered to looked at the messy floor.

"Aion-sama, you should change before this cavern will reek of human blood and flesh" Rizelle requested.

Loosening his grip, he returned to the folder left by his victims.

"It seems they have some use after all. He was last seen departing for a place called Michigan" Aion spoke as he continued to study the information given.

"Why there? What is his business in that forsaken place?" Rizelle asked just as Chrno transformed into his full demon form.

"And where are YOU going?" Rizelle asked.

"Michigan" he continued," Genai and Viede are in Vegas. Shader is busy doing work in the lab in San Francisco leaving me to scout there. Don't worry, I won't let them see or even catch me" he tries to persuade them

Silence soon ensued inside the cavern as Chrno proceeded to move outside. Spreading his large bat-like wings and took off into the night sky.

"Aion-sama, we all know that Chrno is already doubtful of our plans ever since the _Magdalene_ incident." She implied.

"Don't worry my dear Rizelle." He continued to smile musingly "I won't let that happen again"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seventh Bell Orphanage, 1989

Morning

"Rosette"

"Rosette"

"DARN IT, ROSETTE WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS SERVED!"

At that outburst, Rosette Christopher finally woke up from her slumber. Searching, even smelling for the slightest scent of food in the room. But sensing that there was none, she immediately took hold of the sibling's worn out collar demandingly,

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY FOOD?!"

"I was . . . joking, Rosette. . ." he knew that was a fatal move, "It's your fault that you . . .did . . .int. . . wake up eee--- . . .early!" Joshua Christopher protested.

"Why you!" Rosette was ready to pounce on her prey when it, I mean HE, spoke swiftly

"Wait, hold on, stop for a moment, freeze,etc. trying to find the right words to slow down the angered sister. "Miss Jean's calling you to her room right now!" at last he finally said it.

Joshua gasped as Rosette finally released him from her clutches, thankful to the Lord for a second chance of life.

"Ms. Jean's calling me?" she questioned until it finally struck to her. "Oh Yeah that's right!" she thought to herself.

"Thank you Lord" Joshua was still giving thanks to the Lord when Rosette shove him out the door saying,

"So? What are you waiting for, another kick in the ass? Get out of the room, I have to change!" she closed the door that connected her old and dirty room to the outside hallway.

She opened it again, "Oh, did you drink your medicine?"

"Yeah, yeah" Joshua replied lazily.

"Good, now prepare my brunch and do it quickly!" she ordered before closing and locking her door. She chuckled as she heard Joshua's whine of, "I'm not your servant. I'm your younger brother for Pete's sake!"

_Half an hour later. . ._

Rosette descended from the stairs with the grace similar to an ox to spotting her younger brother, Joshua, busy reading one of his old yet well-kept adventure novels since he had already finished preparing her breakfast. With a grin of mischief on her face, she ignored the delicious food on the table and proceeded to Joshua's reading area.

Joshua stopped reading his novel and glance at the still full plate of pancakes with blueberry jam and the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice then back to Rosette. "OMG, It's the end of the world! Rosette didn't touch her favorite foods!" screams were heard outside the house which Rosette ignored including the reaction of Joshua. Instead she grinned and spoke, "Guess what, Ms Jean allowed us to play outside near the river!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chrno's POV_

I flew over Michigan for the whole night, still I couldn't find him. Damn it! I know I must search for him but I am too tired.

Later, I flew over a crystal blue river, untouched by the pollution of man. I decided to rest there, transforming myself into my 12 year-old form to conceal my identity. I became short, my clothes were a little big and instead of the metallic spine at my back, it turned into long messy strands of purple hair.

I laid on the grassy field beside the river, remembering the past. _Mary Magdalene_.

No! I shook my head mentally. It was for her own good. It wasn't my fault for her death.

No . . . it was not. Suddenly, I heard a ruffling sound behind the bushes.

"Who is it?!" I demanded.

I was slightly relieved when I saw two blonde children about the age of 12. One was a pale blue-eyed boy, the other was a pretty girl with eyes like the ocean . . . fierce yet at the same time, gentle.

_Rosette's POV_

"Joshua, Hurry Up! I didn't agree to do all those chores for nothin' ya know." I shouted at my younger brother who was carrying the large picnic basket as exchange for letting him go outside.

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . about that . . . Thanks a lot, Rosette." He smiled.

"Yay! I did something good to my younger brother!" I thought as I grinned.

"By the . . . way . . . how long till we . . . get . . . THERE!" Joshua panted. "My arms are already tired of carrying this basket!"

"Just bear the pain, it's just behind these-" my no, our bodies froze behind the leaves as we saw a devil landing down in front of us, luckily we were hidden by the thick greenery.

What I saw then was not devil-like to me but a handsome man once you took off the wings and the horns and ooh maybe manicure his claws. Gosh he's so HANDSOME! Wait, did he just turn into a cute 12 year-old kid like me, COOL!

"Wow!" Joshua gasped as he leaned closer almost falling to the ground luckily With my quick reflexes, I was able to catch him. Unfortunately, the leaves made a ruffling noise as I tried to pull Joshua closer to me.

"SH!T,we're caught." I thought as he demanded to know who was watching him.

I knew it was futile to run since we would be seen plus Joshua was in no condition to run across the woods with a demon chasing after us. So I did the next best thing that I could think of, showing myself so Joshua could run ahead. "Run as soon as I get out of this bush" I whispered.

I was the first to step out of the bush, surprised, Joshua also revealed himself instead of running. "Brave but he's a real IDIOT!" I thought. I then confronted the demon eye to eye. Blue vs Red yet what I saw in his eyes were innocence and a bit of lamentation so I decided. . .

"Wanna play with us?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Splashes of crystal clear water covered the face of the 12 year-old demon. Instead of retaliating by the use of his powers, he just splashed the retreating blonde girl.

"Yeah that's the way Chrno. Let her get wet all over!" the boy sittin at the edge of the riverbank chanted.

"Why you, whose side are you on anyway!"

"I'm on the side which gets to beat the hell out of you, duh!" he shouted merrily.

"YOU! Just wait until I get over there-"Rosette furiously splashed cold water unto the joyful and now wet Joshua.

"I cough cough" Joshua continuously coughed, covering his mouth with both hands as not to concern the approaching friends.

Rosette, rubbing the back of her brother in concern asked him," Joshua, I think we should go-"

"No- let's just cough sit under- that tree- and cough eat our lunch-K?" Joshua replied, weakly. Rosette in defeat nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Resting under the shade of the large oak tree were the three children and friends. The siblings were wearing their extra clothes while Chrno was bare on top, revealing his well-toned and slightly tanned upper body while his clothes were hung up to dry. Rosette was blushing at Chrno secretly.

After eating their delicious lunch, Rosette decided to ask the very question that was in her mind the whole day.

"Who are you?" she asked the demon boy.

"I'm Chrno, duh" he joked.

"No, no, no. I mean . . . uh . . . describe yourself."

He spoke in a monotone voice, "I'm a being that has died a long time ago. I am a sinner and I am an enemy of my enemies and my friends. I am . . . "dare he say it " a demon, a being you humans fear."

"Really!" they surprised the demon, leaning closer to him observing every part of his body.

An awkward silence soon followed. Joshua was the first to break the silence.

"Can I shake your hand?" his eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Sure. . . ?" he hesitantly agreed letting Joshua's pale and rather cold hand touch his warm claw. Joshua grinned widely saying, "Now my life is complete."

"Stop saying that!" Rosette argued.

"Make me Rosey Posey!" he teased the already annoyed girl.

"I'll Really kill you this time!" and so starts the bickering of the two siblings.

Chrno couldn't help but smile at them. Not only because of their weird quarrelling but also the fact that they didn't run away from him instead they accepted him for who he was. That made him the happiest in a long time.

"Oh yeah well you scribbled my books!"

"That's because YOU broke my Miss Wah Wah doll plus my Barbie doll!"

"You hated the Barbie doll, it always creeped you out with that smile of it." She shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah but YOU broke it not Me!"

"That's-"

"Guys, stop it before somebody gets hurt" Chrno finally intervened in their argument by cutting in between them accidentally tugging on the braid of the girl.

"Oh no" Joshua gasped, "Run Chrno, Run before its too late!"

"CHRNOOOO----!" a dark aura covered the body of the girl even Chrno was frightened. "You Die!" she chased the devil. It was too late for the demon to run, Rosette had already took hold of his long braid. Pulling him closer until they tipped over causing them to tumble down the field luckily they stopped before they reached the edge of the riverbank.

They then saw Joshua staring at then with a 'You-two-look-great-together' look. He then said it, "You two look great together"

They returned to face each other, observing their awkward position. Chrno was on top of her, his claws near the side of her head, his left leg between the thighs of Rosette while his right leg was outside. They stared into each other's eyes. Red and Blue.

They blushed and turned so their backs faced each other.

"Uh-huh" Joshua teased

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The three were now laying on the picnic blanket. Joshua had long feel asleep, only Rosette and Chrno laid awake the whole time.

Chrno, what's your family like?" she asked, staring at the 12 year old demon beside her.

"Well, I live with my brother and his friends. Our mother and father passed away a long time ago." He explained.

"Oh so you mean they died when you and your brother were still small. I know how painful it is to lose someone special. Me and my brother lost our mother not long after Joshua was born because of some kind of illness. Right now, Joshua is suffering the same fate as she. Well after she died, we were immediately sent to the Seventh Bell Orphanage to wait for our dad to come get us . . . "

She sighed.

"Funny though, mom never sent or even contacted our dad. She didn't even let us see his picture nor did she send him a picture of us. So how can we recognize him?"

"Rosette. . ." Chrno grew concerned of the pondering child.

"But don't worry. I'll always protect Joshua with or without dad!" she confidently smiled.

"Rosette I-"Chrno turned his head to find that the girl was already fast asleep, curling up into a ball. Chrno couldn't help but smile at the two. He then turned to face the sky, slumber finally catching up to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YAAAWWWNNN" Rosette was the last to wake up. Her vision still a blur, she tried to gently rub her eyes from the red and light orange color which she thought were her bangs but was actually. . .

"SUNSET ALREADY, Did I sleep that long!" she asked herself as she then realized, "Oh my gosh, Ms. Jeans's gonna kill me AND Joshua!" she started to stand up from her position spotting Joshua and Chrno sitting near the riverbank, fishing with their outdoor-made fishing rod.

"Hey, Chrno, Joshua we have to go home NOW!" she shouted.

The pale boy gave a small sigh and proceeded to where Rosette was. Chrno soon followed. They were soon welcomed with a punch on both their heads.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I we know that you're hard to wake up plus both of us will be dead if we'll wake you up instead of yourself." Joshua protested.

"YOU!" resisting the urge to punch him, she took his hand and continued her way to the large oak tree.

"Chrno, we had a wonderful time playing with you."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Joshua replied.

Chrno smiled.

"Anyway" Pushing Joshua aside "Let's meet up here tomorrow morning around nine okay?" Rosette suggested.

"Rosette I can-" Chrno tried to reason out but found that they were already near the forest away from him.

"OK then, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye Chrno" both siblings waved goodbye to their new-found friend and so did Chrno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already late in the evening when the children arrived. They entered the house as quietly as possible but failed when the boy named Billy caught sight of them. "Oooh" he grinned mischievously"wait till Ms. Jean gets a load of this!"

"Shut the hell up, Billy or else" she threatened.

"Rosette, Joshua!" a shrill came from behind the siblings "Where on earth have you two been!" It was Ms. Jean.

"M-ms. J-Jean! Sorry we're late. We made a new friend he's name is-" Rosette wanted to introduce them their new friend but found that they weren't listening to her at all.

"By the way children, I have some good news for you. Your father's coming to pick you tomorrow in the morning!" the elder woman exclaimed.

The minds and the faces of the two were torn apart by mixed emotions. Happiness because their father has finally found them, Regret because they have to break the promise they made with Chrno to meet with him tomorrow, Anger because it took him a while to find them, sadness so on and so forth.

Yet the caretaker did not bother to look at the grief stricken children since she too was filled with mix feelings with the departure of the two. "He'll be picking you to up early in the morning so you two best be ready.sniff" Ms. Jean tried to stop her tears from falling down and so did the other children hiding behind them.

"Oh dear, we must not cry because we know it's for your sake." She tries to cheer up the others.

"Thank. . . you so much. All of you!" both answered in chorus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the siblings tried to pack their garments for the road, in their mind they thought of only one thing, one special person for that matter and that was. . .

"Chrno. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours seemed to have passed since the children have left the riverbank, leaving the demon to rekindle his thoughts and memories. It was late in the evening, midnight to be precise. Chrno laid by the side of the river, watching the reflection of the moon glow underneath the mystic river. It was beautiful, he wished that the children would see the beauty beneath the stars.

"Chrno" a whisper inside his head was calling his name.

"Aion, I'm sorry. I couldn't find him." He mentally replied.

"It isn't your fault dear brother. He escaped Michigan as soon as dawn came. Our sources say that he again departed for New York City, his home base.

"But still-"

"Enough Chrno, I want you to meet up with Genai and Viede in New York, you along with the others will establish our own little base there as well as in San Francisco."

"When shall I depart?"

"Immediately Chrno, It will surely take us some time to establish a firm hold on our goal and to infiltrate his base."

Regretfully, he agreed to his demand. "I understand"

Once again he found himself glancing back at the playground and the glistening river. Revisiting brief but fun filled memories of the two siblings and he, before reverting back into his true form.

"I'm sorry Joshua, Rosette." He thought as he took off into the starlit sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: There is still a short continuation to my "first" chapter/ epilogue. I just had to cut it off since it is already way too long for your pair of eyes to read. Anyway Please R & R since only one reviewed in my other story (AWW) Oh and I'll be doing another story about Rosette and Chrno. Well both of them will be in date preparation since it'll be their first ever date together. Please send me suggestions on how to torture . . . ehrm . . . help them.

Preview: Next chapter, The Christopher siblings are all grown up, as in teenagers. They once again meet an old friend well Rosette that is since Joshua will be stuck in a ventilation machine and in careful care of their new guardians. Pleas read'em THANKS!


	2. Coincidence or not?

Author's Note: Thanks and You really do care! Since you are about to read the second part of the first chapter SORRY if it's too long GOMMENASAI!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning . . .

Amazingly, both siblings woke up early in the morning or rather they didn't sleep well last night. After changing into their neat and clean clothes, both exited from their separate rooms never even greeting each other a good morning. Descending to the kitchen, they were surprised when their friends, except Chrno, greeted them with a large pile of farewell gifts each gift either handmade or precious to the sender and a cake even though it was neither of their birthdays.

The cake, which was a strawberry upside downcake(just think what kind of cake you would like), was made for them to eat yet because of the sudden departure and the never having the chance to properly say goodbye to each and everyone thing, they decided to save it for later .

Ms. Jean, Joshua and Rosette waited in the living room for the arrival of their new guardian whom they think is their long lost father. An hour passed, still no sign of the siblings' father. During their wait, there was only silence. Only the clicking of the old antique Grandfather clock kept them from falling asleep.

_**What they Thought during their waiting . . .**_

Joshua:

"I feel like I wanna puke. Really look at me; I'm as pale as freshly squeezed cow milk! Man, when will he arrive? I'm already mad at him for leaving us behind and now I'm even more frustrated at the fact he's letting us wait for him this long! Really I want to think up of mean and evil things right now and break something . . . wait what am I saying???? I am the reasonable, cute, adorable, smart, loving JOSHUA not my SISTER. Oh god, am I being influence by evil THE EVIL ROSETTE!! NOOOO!!!!"

Rosette:

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! I'll crumple him into pieces once I know we're all alone. I mean how long have me and Joshua waited for this crappy father to come get us?! Plus the fact that he left me, mom, and Joshua all alone. He'd better have a reasonable explanation for leaving us or I'll-( sorry the thoughts in her head have too much violence, gore, blood, and other negative stuff that I'm afraid to write . . .)

Ms. Jean's thoughts were only about crying over their departure really, it's all weep weep weep so on and so forth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, they heard the roar of the engine of a car turned off right at the front yard. The siblings quickened their pace in order to open the door, only to find that the visitor was the first to enter. The man entering the house had the same golden hair as Joshua with eyes fierce similar to Rosette's yet hiding something deep within. With those similar characteristics, anyone would say that he is the Father of the Christopher siblings yet he wasn't since he looked only about 25 years of age.

"Are you really our dad?" Rosette questioned, tearing the others from the thoughts about the gentleman.

The man smiled, "I'm afraid not. I am here to fetch the children of my colleague who is the father of Rosette and Joshua Christopher whom I am presuming are you two."

They nodded in agreement.

"But why didn't our father fetch us personally?" Joshua sorrowfully asked.

"He is . . . umm . . . very busy at the moment so he didn't have time to fetch you, I'm sorry." He implied as he gave a letter to the still daydreaming caretaker. "Ms. Jean as proof that I am not lying or trying to kidnap them, here are the documents needed."

"Yes, Yes" the caretaker nodded profusely. "Kids, The name of your new guardian is Fr. Ewan Remington meaning this gentleman right here." She politely pointed out to the smiling man.

"So you mean to say that you're our father!" Rosette was shocked.

"No, no. A guardian is different from a father. A guardian is someone who takes care of you while a father is one who loves you dear." Ewan tried to explain to the astonished children.

"Oh so where's our real dad?"

"Your father is in New York right now on a very important business trip but don't worry New York will become your new home now." The man said.

"REALLY, WE"RE GOING TO LIVE IN NEW YORK!" Joshua exclaimed even hearing the jealous whining of the children hiding back at the kitchen.

"Yes, that is why we must leave immediately to catch our train to New York."

The excitement of the children soon turned into sorrow since they knew it was time to leave their old home and move into the new. They heard cries and weepings from the children hidden at the back for they knew they may never see them again.

A few minutes passed and the Christopher children were now packed and ready to go. Hugging and saying their farewells to their long time friends when Ms. Jean, their former care taker stepped forward holding an old antique chest with a red rose carved on its cover.

"Rosette, this was entrusted to me by your mother that when you reach the ripe age of 16. I would hand personally give this to you but seeing as we may never have another chance to meet up again. . . Here, keep it safe and always beside your heart." She then made a wheezing sound as Rosette tried to open the old and dusty chest revealing an old, brass pocket watch.

"Thank you for giving it to me, Ms. Jean." She raised the pocket watch to reveal that it can actually be worn around her neck. She proceeded to wrap it around her smooth and thin neck. "I'll keep it real close."

With that said and done, the siblings proceeded to enter the van, putting their luggages and gifts at the rear end of the van.

Waving goodbye to their disappearing friends and home, their thoughts moved to another topic as they passed by a familiar river bank and oak tree.

"Chrno . . ." they wanted to say sorry for disappointing him. It was already 10:45 in the morning. They knew that he wouldn't wait that long to play with a pair of orphans. No one would. The children slouched back even more as they unconsciously listened to the religious music played on the vehicle's stereo system.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_children"_

"_children"_ a large hand moved to wake up the sleeping kids.

"Gah!" Rosette was startled at the sudden movement on her shoulder.

"Yaaawwwn" Joshua gently rubbed his eyes." Thanks for waking me up with your scream, Rosette" Rosette pinched the left cheek of her younger brother for insulting her.

"What? I was complementing you!"

"Complement my as-"

"Children." The reverend interrupted" Please don't fight. We're here at the station. Now get your bags, we're late for our train!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hurriedly, they proceeded to the gateway leading to a train departing for New York, leaving their large and numerous luggages to the poor luggage boys. Finally they entered the train. They were moving to their own seats when Rosette felt something hit her right heel.

"Mommy, Mommy I lost my toy car!" a boy cried to his mother a few seats behind Rosette.

"Rosette, coming or not?

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." She stated while picking up the toy car under her feet.

"Fine then just don't break anything." Joshua mocked making Rosette give him an angry glare.

The blonde headed girl approached the wailing child. "Here" she gives back the toy car. "Better keep it closer next time." The boy stopped crying and accepted the toy car.

**TOOOOOTTTT!!!!**

The high pitch sound signaled the start of the journey to New York. The sudden movement of the compartment tilted the girl forward, slightly shoving a tall red headed woman backward in disgust.

"Sorry'bout that." Rosette tried to apologize.

"Excuse you!" she shrugged," I'd rather keep my two left feet to myself if I were you!"

"TWO LEFT FEET!" she thought, angering the blonde girl.

"You'd better stay away from me if you know what's good for you!" she spoke in a German accent, letting her very long red hair brush the surface of her face.

"**WHAT A BIG FAT B-"**

**IIIIITTTCCCCHHHH!!!!** The train made another sound signallingthe quickening of its pace to the passengers on board.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aahhhh. . . Silence. Joshua was reading another of his adventure novels. Enjoying the peace and quiet, Rosette not snoring, grumbling or doing any sort of noise near him, Until Rosette again disturbed his reading by slamming the door open and another violent reaction from the door.

"Geez Rosette, don't you know the meaning of the word 'quiet'?"

"The Nerve!"

"N-nerve?" Joshua gulped.

"Ya. I mean that German 18 year old had such a snobbish attitude like, like-"

"You . . ." he answered.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood" she squinted her eyes as she sat beside her beloved brother. Soon after, both fell into a light sleep.

_Sometime during their trip . . ._

"Rosette?" Joshua whispered.

"What?-" she lazily replied.

"I wonder how our friends back at the orphanage are doing . . ."

"I'm sure their fine"

"What about Chrno?"

"Joshua-"

"I told you countless times before that someday we would go around the world,traveling, but why . . . why do I feel like I want to regret ever dreaming about it." He sighed.

"Joshua don't worry. I'm here for you."

"Always?"

"Always and that's a promise!" she confirmed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Schreeechhh!!!!!** The sound of the brakes and the sudden stop of the train awoke the sleeping children.

"Rosette, Joshua, we're here."

The children excitedly looked out the window. Seeing no trees, no animals only very tall buildings and skyscrapers including the noises made by the millions of cars and people.

They left the train station with scorn and disappointment written on their faces. What they thought of New York was that it was a city filled with hope fulfilled dreams awaiting them not a city covered with cold mists and darkness. New York was a city dilled with drug addicts young and old as they proceeded deeper into the slums of New York.

"Cold . . ." Joshua whispered, seeing the white mist forming as he spoke and shivered. Rosette, seeing his action gave him her red scarf. "Here, you need this more than I do" Joshua accepted it but frowned behind their backs.

"Why am I always the burden . . ." he murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon enough they realized they ere now in an area filled with men and women possessing guns. No, they weren't the police not the FBI. They were. . .

"Gangsters?!" Rosette was startled at Joshua's sudden remark.

"Mr. Remmington, you're a priest aren't ya? Why are you taking us into this kind of place? What about our dad? Who are you REALLY?" Rosette continued to ask senseless questions until the man knelt to the children's level, muttering in a soft yet firm voice.

"I am a fallen angel. I have cut my connections with God for He has already forsaken me"

The words said by the supposed to be priest stiffened the Christopher siblings in shock, allowing him to move their limp bodies further inside until they reached a corridor marked with the same rose found on the chest which contained their mother's heirloom except underneath it was an insignia, _MM _.It looked familiar to them. Yeah, maybe because they saw the same symbol on the skin of the gangsters they passed by.

"Yuck, tattoos. . . "Rosette shuddered at the thought of having her skin cut, painted then scarred.

"Open the door then enter. I won't be joining you this time" he stated pushing the siblings forward. They followed his instructions.

They entered the dark room. Darkness engulfed their entire bodies as fear crept along their spine.

"Rosette, Where're you?!" Joshua asked with concern moving his hands outwards to be caught by his sister's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here" she comforted the frightened child.

A stream of white light shone over a particular spot, allowing a tall skinny man to step forward revealing the large distinguishable scar on his left cheek.

"My name is Joseph and I will be your connection with your 'father'" he explained, approaching the shivering siblings clutching the chin of the girl.

"And welcome to the world of Mafia."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_4 Years later . . ._

Hails of bullets echoed through the damp alley signaling the end of another gunfight.

"If I ever see you're crappy faces ever again I'll surely kill ya!" a familiar but now older girl threatened.

"Rosette!" an albino girl pushed through the other members carrying a large water bottle on her pale little hands.

"Hey Azmaria, thanks for the water." Rosette thanked the white haired girl.

"Rosette, we should go back to the Order now." Azmaria pleaded.

" Shut your piehole, Azzy. You know the drill and don't try to avoid visiting him because we all know you LIKE him ever since you first laid eyes on him." Rosette teased the now blushing 13 year old while she was straightening her blue blouse and jeans.

"But-"

"Shut it" she continued to argue " Now, I'm driving!"

"No Rosette NOOOOO" a gasp escaped the lips of the 13 year old.

And if you know the nature of Rosette then you'd already knew that the short road trip didn't fair well for either Azmaria or the expensive car.

**SCREEECHHHH!!!!!** The car twisted and turned it's way to the corner of St. Luke's Hospital, accidentally tipping itself over the entrance of the hospital.

"Sorry'bout that. I'll fix it later." Rosette apologized while pulling Azmaria out of the passenger's seat.

They quietly proceeded inside the hospital via the emergency entrance. Using the elevator to move into the upper level of the hospital, into a section entitled 'Intensive Care Unit'.Thay tip toed their way until they arrived to a room tagged 284A. The room was guarded by two gangsters.

Rosette showed them her ID allowing entry to the inside. "Azzy, ya coming or not?"

"No thanks, I'll just buy myself a coke to calm my nerves" she answered.

"OOOOKKKAAAYYYY" Rosette raised an eyebrow, then entered the room that showed a 15 year old boy laying unconsciously on bed with machines strapped to his body. Rosette sat beside the pale boy.

"Hey there Joshua, sorry if I haven't visited you in a while, I've been kinda busy working . . It's been half a year since you've been in a coma and 4 years since we left our old home." She sighed, raising her hand to hold the pocket watch on her neck.

"I wish this watch mom gave us would help in your recovery." She held the watch tighter, pulling the worn out strings until it broke.

"What? It broke?" Rosette gave a surprised glance." Sorry Joshua, guess I'll have to cut my visit short. I have to buy a new chain for my watch before the pawnshop closes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette ran out of the hospital, forgetting about Azmaria or the broken car.

"Shoot, I have to hurry before it closes!" Rosette thought absentmindedly until she crashed into a person's well toned chest causing her to fall to the sidewalk street.

"Watch it!" she scowled.

"I'm sorry" a well toned voice apologized to her letting out a large hand to help her up.

"You'd bettuuhhh-" she was dumbfounded when she saw familiar streaks of purple hair on the person's head.

"CHRNO . . . " she added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:Yay at last the second chapter/epilogue is finished! Anyway Please R & R Oh and again I'll doing another story about Rosette and Chrno. Well both of them will be in date preparation since it'll be their first ever date together. Please send me suggestions on how to torture . . . ehrm . . . help them. Oh and another thing please vote if you want Joshua to die or not.

Preview: Actually I don't know when I'll be updating my story because I'll be finishing my projects and preparing for my exams for the next 2 to 3 weeks. It'll be like HELL!


	3. Remember me you idiot!

Author's note: Okay so last time I told ya I wasn't going to update this story until 2-3 weeks have passed. Well, I actually snuck out so that I could finish this chapter. Hey I still have 1 more week until Exams (mischievous grin) plus the fact that today/Dec 4 is my b-day! YAY. Oh I'm sorry if the New York thing will bother any New Yorkers reading my fic please don't murder me.This story will only be full of mild fluff(I think) I just cut it short because someone might see me using the computer. EEPP!! Please R&R for me Thnx.

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not owned by me, sadly. But I REALLY wish it is!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Remember me you Idiot!

"Chrno!" Rosette spoke in both delight and surprise.

"Yeah, that's my name but do I know you?" Chrno gave her a questioning glare making her temper rise again.

"What the crappy hell do you mean!" she raised her voice, catching the attention of the people around them but she didn't care one bit. Grabbing the hand of the man they dashed off into the nearest private place she could find, the park.

"Do you have any plans in particular today?" she asked the already confused and worried Chrno.

"Actually no-" he knew it was the biggest mistake he'd ever make at that time.

"Good cause your treating me to ice cream then we'll talk." She gave him a sly grin as they, well she, quickened her pace to the near shop just across the park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the small shop named Claramy Pastry shop and Café (I know I suck at naming things!) Pulling the arm if the puzzled man, they enter the small but decorative bakery.

**_Driiiiinngggg!!!_** The soft melodious ringing caught the attention of the three waitresses.

"Welcome!" they greeted the pair in chorus.

"Please-" the red haired waitress saw the familiar face of Rosette then suddenly, she shifted her mood from polite and kind to just plain rude and obnoxious. "Go away Rosette!"

"What, is that the way to treat your most frequent customer Anna?!" Rosette said snobbishly.

"Actually, we don't consider you a customer Rosette." Claire implied.

"Yeah, you're more like a hobo eating all our products and goods without paying a single cent." Mary added.

"I resent that remark!" Rosette protested.

"That's it!" Anna finally blew off her cover. "I'm telling Ms. Kate!"

"Hey, hey, hey hold on. This time what I'm gonna eat will be paid. I swear." She declared.

Her announcement still echoed throughout the shop until it reached the Manager's office. "REALLY!!!!!" a woman burst out of the office, slamming the door open but never minded on closing it.

A brown haired woman with small reading glasses approached the startled Rosette, Eyes glistening for joy for the chance that THE Rosette finally grew up.

"Thank the Lord for He has given Rosette wisdom at last" she prayed.

"Actually . . ." Rosette pointed out to the man behind her. "He's gonna pay for what I'm eating"

"What?!" the statement surprised Chrno almost angering him but alas, he was too soft and was weirdly affected by Rosette's puppy dog pout. He immediately surrendered. Ms. Kate and the others were also disappointed for Rosette's lack of responsibility.

"So, what do you want?" Anna asked gloomily.

"I'll have a banana split and a strawberry sundae." She said hungrily.

"Okay, so which one's mine"

"Nuh-huh, you ain't getting any." She was interrupted by the presentation of the two large and creamy looking sweets in front of her. Her eyes dazzled as she saw the creaming melting so deliciously.

"Here's your dessert." Mary placed two dessert spoons on each serving.

"Bon Apetite!" she spoke cheerfully then left the two silent pair alone to eat.

Chrno continued with his reaction. "But Why?! "

Pvats pvfunishmenth vor vorgethink ve! (That's punishment for forgetting me!)" she gargled with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Great . . ." Chrno slouched back, blowing off the excess hair on his face. "Why am I still with her anyway?" he thought.

After a few minutes of watching Rosette gorging on the desserts,

"Finished! And man was it delicious!" she patted her belly in satisfaction.

"Ehrm . . . Miss-"

"Let's go, I still need to have a chat with you" she hooked her hand with his and went out the door as soon as the bill was paid of course.

The waitresses tried to inched closer to the window for a view of the weird couple when Ms. Kate spoke to them. " You know, you're still on duty . . ." a whine escaped their mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette and Chrno were once again alone in the park after a quick stop at the crepe store yet again paid by the generous Chrno. Spotting no one in the park, they sat at the nearby bench, both holding their favorite crepe.

"Now then, why are we here again." She asked.

"ACTUALLY I forgot the reason why since you dragged me almost everywhere letting me pay your bills!" He burst.

"Oh yeah that's right!" she tapped on her palm then punched the head of the angry man.

"Now what was THAT for?" he grunted as he rubbed his now swollen forehead.

"Hehehe, you really are CLUELESS!" she chuckled making Chrno blush in embarrassment.

"Wha-"his mouth gaped in confusement.

"Do I have to change my appearance for you to recognize me?" she asked, leaving Chrno to only nod in agreement.

"Sigh . . . clueless idiot." She muttered under her breath pulling down the pigtails to redo her hairstyle.

As Rosette continued to redo her hair, Chrno was surprise to see a very familiar face as she finished redoing her hair, forming into two large braids of golden orange hair.

"You're . . . You're!!!" Chrno choked on his sentence.

"Now do you recognize me?" she grinned mischievously, "I'm Rosette from back at the Orphanage idiot!"

"Gah!" gue to shock, Chrno tilted and fell to the ground but not before latching on Rosette's jacket causing her to fall with him.

Their bodies stiffened at their awkward positions. Rosette was on top of the now fully grown Chrno. For a few seconds, there was silence until a giggle escaped the mouth of the young looking man on the ground.

"Look's like we've switched places." Chrno whispered in her ear causing a light blush to form on the girl's cheeks.

Finally both burst out laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day ended and the sky was already dim, only the stars glittered through the night sky. Still the pair continued their conversation, remembering the past and the fun they had together with Joshua.

"By the way, where is Joshua?" Chrno asked, his crimson eyes relaxed at the sight of the beautiful pair of sapphire eyes gazing softly at him.

"I-Achoo!" she sneezed.

"Gassundheit" Chrno laughed, now staring at his watch/Rolex.

"Shoot, its passed 11:30" he announced.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" grasping on Chrno's left arm as she continued to read the time."Crap! It is passed 11:30. I'm so dea- Achoo!" she sneezed again.

Chrno in concern took off his jacket to cover the sneezing friend." You need it more than I do." He smiled sincerely.

Rosette blushed at the sudden warmth and comfort coming from the black and loose jacket. "It's so warm and that smell, it's so exotic and manly" she thought.

"Hey, you still know what I am do you?" he cautiously asked.

"About you being a demon? Yeah I know that but I know you're more than just a demon, you're my friend like duh!" she added making Chrno smile.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked inquiringly.

"No, why?" Chrno smirked as he scooped Rosette from the floor as he turned into his true form, revealing his horns and bat-like wings.

"Chrno, what the heck?!" she gasped as they took off into the night.

"No friggin' waaaayyyyyyy!!!!!" she screamed tightly holding on Chrno's neck as they penetrated the clouds overseeing the lights showering New York.

"Wow, she smells like honey." The demon thought.

"Rosette, look down" he whispered in her ear. Rosette did so, seeing the landscape before her eyes she couldn't help but awe at it.

"It's beautiful like-"

"Like stars?" he added.

"Yeah . . ." she agreed in a dreamily state.

"You know, for all the years I've spent living in New York. This is the first time I've seen it so beautiful without worrying about the bad side of it. . ."

"Some have different point of views Rosette." He stated. He was then surprised when Rosette let go of him, letting her fall through the night sky. Luckily, he caught her before anyone could see them.

'What the heck were you thinking?!" he growled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." She giggled. Chrno, after a sigh of relief, soon joined her in laughing.

After a few minutes hovering the city, Rosette finally saw her stop.

"There Chrno, drop me off there." She pointed out to a dark alley just before the boundary separating gangster warfare from the innocent.

"You live there?" Chrno asked.

"Yeah SO?" she pouted.

"N-nothing!" he stammered, afraid of the consequences if he told what was in his mind.

Chrno lowered his altitude allowing him to glide through to their supposed location. Rosette held Chrno tighter than ever as the passed through the clouds feeling the slicing of cold air beneath the jacket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At last they reached the ground.

"Land!" She spoke with gratefulness that she could walk with her own two feet and at the same time regret that she could no longer view the magnificent landscape on air.

"Did you like the trip?" Chrno grinned.

"Yeah but-" she glared then punched him on the head." You could've asked you idio- Achoo!" she sneezed.

"Maybe you should keep my jacket for a while since it's a very cold December."

"But I-"

"You can return it to me on Saturday."

"You mean, we can see each other again?"

"Yup; how about 8 AM at the park?"

Sure-" she answered.

"It's a date then" he confirmed, smiled then flew off once more.

"It's a date then, Huh? "She quoted., her cheeks glowing bright red as she remembered the 12 year old boy from the river to the 19 year old man that stood before her now.

Rosette smiled and skipped through the treacherous path leading to her home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Author's note:Yay!I'm done with my chapter. I'm not sure if I can update Again since they maybe getting a little suspicious. Anyways please R&R for me. Now I must continue doing my homework, my projects, memorizing my Chinese literature, memorizing dozens of songs for my Music and lots more. Can you belive all this and I'm only 14 damn it! Life is so unfair! Thanks buh-bye!

Preview: A short part of the plot will unfold. Like the reason why the sinners were there and others too.


	4. Battlefield

Author's Note: Sorry if I wasn't able to update my story, I didn't have time since the end of exams cause during the exams I had to work for free and forced to even after exams so I didn't have time plus this Chapter is long very long.

This is the result of studying while trying to think up of plots and the story . . . No study but very very long pages about my story. I think I might even flunk my Algebra and more but most especially ALGEBRA!!!

**WARNING:** **Chapter may be too long for your eyes to comprehend. Take breaks for a while because my eyes burned when I tried to reread it again!!!!hehehe**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette continued her way through the alley. Dreaming mostly about the special someone she bumped into just this afternoon.

"Chrno, wow he really changed. Those broad shoulders, his tanned skin, his well-toned chest and those six packs! Argh what the heck am I saying. Chrno is just a long lost friend that I _coincidentally _met." Her thoughts argued with each other.

"I should be worried about getting home and the fact that Joseph and Ewan will kill me and not Chrno!" she reminded herself and began to run her way towards her home.

"Huff. . . huff . . . finally home and . . . it's only . . . (glances at watch post) 12 in the morning Damn it!" her legs gave up as exhaustion took over her.

"I can't move a damn inch!" she complained.

"Move you stupid body. Move or it'll be the end of me" she urged her body as a streak of light shone against her body.

"It's rather early in the morning for you to wake up, Miss Christopher." A deep firm voice hissed.

"Sorry, Joseph" she apologized.

"You're just lucky that you have an assignment to do today."

"What the Fuck!" she whined in her mind.

"At least you're still here in the Order and not squirming and stealing bits of crap laying on the slums of New York" he smirked, enlarging his scarred left cheek.

"I'm only here because of Joshua." She muttered under her breath following her keeper as they proceeded into the large building.

"Now get inside your room. I'll give you the details of today's mission at 7 o'clock sharp. If you're late, you know the consequence." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl.

"I know so just leave me be. . . "She confessed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside her room, Rosette took a long hot shower. Letting the grime and filth be washed away from yesterday's mishap but not her thoughts about the demon, Chrno.

Feeling the dirt gone from her body, she immediately turned off the shower and took the large towel off the rack, wrapping it on her body as she proceeded to her messy so-called room.

Glancing at the calendar in her room, she thought "Saturday, its tomorrow." Her eyes glimmered at the thought of what she and Chrno could do 24 hours in the future. With that on her mind, she slept as soon as her hair dried. Sleeping heavily like a log with a similar snore to match with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrno flew to the other side of New York landing on the mooring pad of a helicopter atop a large building.

He walked through the building, people and co-workers gazing at his appearance and his reputation in his line of work.

"It's Chrno."

"Mr. Chrno's here . . . "whispered the people he walked through. He didn't know whether to feel exulted or angry or just plain embarrassed. He finally arrived at the largest conference room in the building, reserved for only the elite class. He opened the door to find a feline friend pouncing on him.

"Chrno what took you so long? I was getting hungry" the girl wailed.

"Shader sorry, I just lost track of time." He reasoned trying to get the feline demon off of him. He did but he was again cornered by another pissed off cow boy hat wearing mobster looking demon.

"You son of a b!tch, you know I don't like waiting" he scowled.

"No one's gonna wait for you if you keep on freaking out like this, Genai." Chrno provoked causing the oppressor to be more oppressed.

"I quite agree with Chrno, Genai." Another voice sounded from behind the boss' chair. It was Aion.

"Tsk, damn you Aion." Genai muttered.

"Now then on to business Shader if you would."

Nyah, Nyah. On to business." She repeated.

"Our search tells us that the head of Pandemonium is still with him and is still here in New York."

"So you mean he hasn't move her since we got here." Chrno interrupted.

"Yes now quit interrupting me!" she glared." Ahem, we now know that he is hiding her in his so-called gangster group called only as 'The Order ' but . . ."

"So let's just attack them and get the head!" Genai interrupted Shader's discussion causing her to scratch his face.

"Bastard of a b!tch!" he cried in pain as the large Viede tried to stop him from attacking the pouting girl.

"Shader, Genai is sorry for interrupting you. He swears not to bother you again so please do continue." Aion informed as Genai quietly grunted in protest.

"Now then as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Her last words pointing out to Chrno and Genai." The head of Pandemonium is safely and securely guarded from attacks from human, demon, and divine."

"Our spy also tells us that even with all of our combined powers, we can't break thebarrier casted on the head."

"So all we need is time then we can infiltrate their headquarters and get the head for ourselves." Rizelle suggested.

"Yeah, there's still one problem though." Her look turned serious.

"Why didn't Shader scratch Rizelle! Damn females." Genai thought.

"We can't move nor touch the head. Only Mary Magdalene can since she was the one that cast the spell in the first place and . . . "

"But she's dead already. . . " Chrno answered glumly.

"I haven't finished!" she pouted, " and someone with pure Magdalene blood. There now I'm done!"

"Where can we find such mortal?" Viede asked.

"Well that's the problem. Neither I nor the spy, knows where or who for that matter is the chosen one."

"So you mean to say we've been on a wild goose chase for four years!" Genai exclaimed.

"You really should look at the big picture Genai." Rizelle sobbed. "Not to mention a dumb ass." She whispered.

"Yeah I quite agree with what Rizelle calling you a dumb ass!" Shader nodded.

"I'm going to kill you!" Genai threatened.

Sounds of crashing objects and cursed words were heard by the people outside. The people, though few, sweat dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning, 7:15 AM

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my GOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rosette rantes as she dashed off towards the Joseph's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now is it clear!"

"Yes-"

"Wait!" a loud shriek came from the door, pounding it showing a messy and tired Rosette.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, "I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely. "Please don't-"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt Joshua nor will I tell Joseph." The soft and manly voice answered.

"Fa- Father Remington! Why are you here? I thought duh" she was confused and agitated.

"Joseph's not around since he has some business to attend to. By the way, didn't I tell you not to call me Father." He stated.

"I'm calling you **Father** not as a religious man but as a real **Dad**" she grinned.

"Rosette" the ex-reverend smiled back at her.

"Rosette!" a squeak came from behind Remington.

"Hey Azzy, Oof-!" the young Albino girl squeezed Rosette tightly almost suffocating her.

"Azmaria—can't bweath . . . hands. . . puncturing . . . inter. . .nal . . . organs." She gasped.

"That's because you left without saying a word. You almost got me sick worrying about you." Soft tears fell on the girl's pale whit cheeks.

"Azzy . . . " Rosette's eyes soften for a moment then a smack right on the forehead. " you bumblehead! You know I'm old enough to walk on my own"

"Sure, sure. You're body maybe be getting old but you're mind is still like a baby. **SMACK!** " Ow that hurts!"

"Your fault, Your fault" Rosette sang merrily.

"That our dear Rosette." Fr. Remington whined. "Anyway, Rosette!" he shouted, calling the attention of the joyous girl.

"Sir!" she saluted military style.

" You and Azmaria will go to the Central Park. There were some sightings of abnormal **occurrences** happening about."

"But the Central Park is a free zone. Why should we be sent there when it's none of our business?" Azmaria inquired.

"Oh cheer up Azzy!" smacks on Azmaria's back. "Think of it as an **excursion** plus-" Rosette started to whisper on Azmaria's ear. "We can go shopping!"

" Rosette!" Azmaria squeak in protest.

"Don't worry Azmaria, after you two are done with investigating, you can shop."

"**HURRAHH!!!**" Rosette shouted for joy.

"Using your own money." Remington added getting an Awwww from Rosette.

"Rosette, show some pity to the others. Oh and report to the Elder's workshop he-"

"What! That perverted, lecherous, old son of a-"

"Ahem, watch your language when trying to curse." Remington added.

"I mean geezer not son of a _cough, cough_" she sweat dropped.

"So you'll go?" Remington asked again.

"Now way, nuh-huh, not in a million ye-"

"We're distributing new weapons." The ex-priest persuaded.

"**YAY!!!**" she shouted. "**NEW GUNS, NEW GUNS, NEW GUNS!" **she chanted.

"Eeep! Rosette wait for me!" Azmaria struggled to catch up with the girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Elder's workshop. . . _

"Hey old geezer!" the door slammed open. "New Guns, New Guns, New Guns!" sRosette started to chant again.

"Hey ols geezer where are ya!" she yelled.

"Down here Rosette. I'm trying on my new X-Ray goggles. My oh my, is that a t-back you're wearing Rosette?" the perverted elder asked.

**DING. . . DING . . . DDDDRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

-_a few minutes later. . . _

"Rosette. . . I heard you scream." Azmaria opened the door of the workshop only to find clouds of steam and fog voiding her vision. She squinted her eyes to see the blue blouse Rosette is wearing that morning.

"Rosette is that you?" She reached out her hands to the scene.

"Rosette, why are you standing still like that?" Azmaria held Rosette.

She stepped forward.

"Are you listening to me?" She stepped on something squishy and somewhat disgusting to the touch.

"Wha-??" her eyes widened at the sight of a beaten up and dying Elder.

"**OMG EEPPPP!!!**" she squeaked turning her head to face the disarrange, disturbed and hair messed up with gun powdered Rosette.

"No, no that wasn't enough . . . **evil laugh**. . . I still need to disintegrate him into oblivion!" her eyes staring at the prototype laser the Elder worked on.

"**MUST DESTROY PERVERTED OLD LECHEROUS GEEZER!!!"** she threatened.

"No Rosette stop don't do it!" Azmaria tried to hold on to Rosette for dear life as Rosette laughed maniacally.

_After many tries of trying to calm down Rosette later . . . _

"There Rosette are you satisfied?" the tired out Azmaria asked.

"I'll only be satisfied when that geezer gets his ass kick by me and is smuggled and brought to the 4th dimension." The now **calm **Rosette answered.

"Ooohhh, I would enjoy that Rosette." The Elder suggested making Azmaria sigh and Rosette go into another one of her famous frenzy.

_A few more beatings later . . ._

"There . . . " Rosette sat on the nearest not broken chair in the workshop trying to scrub the dirt out of her shirt. "Now I'm a little satisfied"

Azmaria only sweat dropped at the sight of the badly beaten Elder on the floor with the bones almost protruding his skin. _Ouch_.

"Um, so Rosette how are we gonna get briefed on our new assignment?"

"Yeah and how am I supposed to get my new guns?" Rosette added letting Azmaria give her a glare. "What?" Rosette asked innocently.

"Well then, we'll just have to improvise" she glanced at the neatly kept and complete gun , box of silver bullets, and small bottle of clear blue water."

"This seems to be new in the inventory and it's also workable." The antique gun fit her hand like a glove as she handed the bottle of water to Azmaria. "You keep it, I don't know what it does but I have a feeling it's meant to be with you."

"But Rosette-"

"Don't worry, I'll keep it safe and sound." She ensured the worried girl as she dug into her pocket suddenly realizing the watch she intended to fix at the pawnshop.

"Oh" she approached the pained Elder." I need you to put a new chain in this pocket watch." Grabbing the hand of the albino girl, they left, leaving the injured man to speak to himself.

"What a girl" he laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rosette-"

"So how do I look Azzy?" , Rosette posed a red tank top to her companion.

"Rosette we-"

'Maybe I should try the black one after all black **is** slimming"

"**Rosette listen to me!**" Azmaria shouted dropping the dozens of shopping bags to the floar.

"I am listening to you but you keep on pausing after calling my name. Just spit it out already for goodness sake!"

The irritated 13 year old glared at the timid girl beside her. "Well first of all, What are these things for?"

"What? Can't a girl shop for her dress once in a while?"

"But you HATE shopping!" Azmaria pointed out.

"Well people change." Rosette tried to reason out.

"No way, you're as stubborn as an ox!"

"Get a grip Azmaria. It's the 21st century like duh!"

"No way. A girl as stubborn as you wouldn't want to change unless. . . "Azmaria pondered for a while then it hit her like thunder." You're in love!"

"Wha- . . .are ya t-alki-ng a-bo-u-t!" Rosette blushed red.

"Admit it now who's the unlucky-" boonk!" I mean lucky boy?" Azmaria teased.

"I just met an old friend from back when I and Joshua were at the orphanage" she reasoned.

"Uh-huh" she teased.

"Oh shut up and hand me the black shirt!" Rosette threw the red clothing she wore to the giggling Azmaria outside the dressing room.

_After many shopping sprees later . . ._

"Nothin' beats a nice burger after a day of shopping" Rosette stated.

"Rosette, can you help me with your bags?" Azmaria pleaded, her arms were ready to separate her body just to get away from the heavy load.

"Oh sorry 'bout that Azzy, Here let me." She opened her arms ready to help her friend when she suddenly pulled her arms back to her. "I know, why don't we just stop by at the park anyways that IS where we're going and it's not far from here."

"You just want to get yourself excused from carrying all of your bags" she mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pointing out to the same bench she and Chrno sat last night, they placed the bags on the bench as Azmaria began to lay on the ground due to exhaustion.

"Now then, what should we be investigating?" Rosette chirped. "I'm just full of positive energy right now!"

"Say it to someone who didn't carry all your bags!" Azmaria complained.

"Oh come on Azzy. Stop being so boring!"

"Rosette!" Azmaria whined at the same time Rosette felt something eerie in the midst of their conversation.

"Sssshhh-" she clasped the lips of the albino, silencing her thus making the sound louder and clearer. The sound was behind the bushes. Preparing her guns, she cautiously proceeded to the bush. Her hands trembled as she reached to shove the leaves aside. The leaves began to move without her as a shadow leapt out from it, startling the both girls.

"What the- Gah!" Rosette side walked stepped out of the way of the being. She observed it as it flew higher preparing for another attempt to attack.

_Horn . . ._

_Bat-like Wings . . ._

_And that aura . . ._

"A demon just like Chrno" she said to herself. Her body still trembling as the demon swooped down once again targeting Rosette.

"Why is it coming after me?!" she thought, her body was still stiff.

"Rosette Look out!" Azmaria's shrieked woke up the half-conscious girl allowing her arms to aim at the demon. Hails of bullets relentlessly blew out of the weapon. None had hit the target. "Shoot!" she cursed, arms still trembling with fright as she dodged the attack.

After getting her footing, she ran opposite direction of Azmaria searching for more bullets in the small pouch she was carrying.

"Azmaria get away from here! I'll try to distract it."

"N-no I c-can't leave you here!" Azmaria refused.

"Don't be stubborn!" Rosette wailed. "Sh!t" the pouch accidentally feel off her pocket. Bullets scattered about the ground.

Rosette tried to gather as much ammo as she could while cautiously looking out for the now hiding monster.

Rosette sensed an unnatural gust of wind behind her, it was the demon. Ducking then tumbling forward she continued to fire bullets at it. Some had not hit it, other have on the upper torso but still there were no reconciliation from the monster.

**CLICK**

CLICK

CLICK

"Crap, I have to reload." ,Putting the remaining ammo inside the socket of the gun. She counted seven bullets left.

"Great, I only have seven shots at this-Aargh!" she dodged the swing tail of the demon, Shooting at the monster again.

**1**

**2**

**3**

The demon roared forcing Rosette into its clutches. It held her neck, choking the life out of her.

"Let her go!"

A splash of water fell on the demon's skin causing the winged-being to release its prey. The demon now faced the cause, it was the pale albino girls Azmaria. "You!" it hissed now flying to her.

"Don't you cough cough hurt her!" She shot at the demon. **4 5 6 7** One of the bullets cracked it's single horn. The demon knelt to the ground screaming in agony.

"That's it the horn!"

"But I don't have any bullets left." She then saw something shiny a few meters away from her. She rolled to it as the demon recovered from the shot.

"I'll kill you!" it growled.

She grabbed an unusually shaped bullet not like the ones she just use. "Please let this one shot work" she prayed, firing the single shot at the horn of the demon. The bullet burst out immensely overpowering the teenager. The bullet hit the target without failure as the demon began to disintegrate into ashes. Seeing that the trouble was over, Azmaria ran to the now fallen Rosette.

"Rosette!" she held Rosette's head seeing the girl was well unconscious.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"At last my greatest invention has finally been completed!" Shader chirped.

"Just get on with it woman!" Genai complained.

"You're such a pushy you know! Anyway,It' not like you can create something as magnificent and as helpful as my amplifier!" Shader proudly showed 2 pairs of flat black metallic discs to the Sinners.

"You're dead!" Genai threatened, now attacking his so-called 'friend'

**SCRATCH**

**PUNCH**

**SCRATCH**

**PUNCH**

**SCRATCH**

"Sigh" Viede buried his face in one of his large hands. "Here we go again."

"Even I am getting ticked by their foolish quarrelling." Rizelle frowned.

"Shader, Genai." Aion stood before the clashing duo, looking all calm and conservative. "If you two don't stop fighting, I will personally give half of your bodies to DuFoe and the other halves to be my personal target practice." Aion threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Shader and Genai finally surrendered to Aion's whim.

"On to the topic" Rizelle advised.

"Nyah, nyah,. I finally finished the amplifier but sad to say because of **someone's**" glares at Genai" clumsiness I only have 2 pairs of functional amplifiers the others are broken. **PERIOD**.

"That means the holders must be responsible, honest, modest , trustworthy, alpwerful, careful at where he aims meaning everything that Genai is not can have the amplifiers." Shader continued. "So Aion and-"

"-and Chrno" he took the disks from the demon's grip and handed it to it's rightful owner.

"What?!" the other demons gave a look of disbelief including Chrno.

"But I'm not worthy. . . " Chrno sighed.

"Chrno, think of this as a sign of trust, believe in me and I will believe in you." Aion said.

"Alright" Chrno tightened his grip on the amplifiers marking his trust in what Aion had said to him.

"Good" he smirked.

"Aion, Chrno. A warning for you two. The amplifier actually increases the absorption of astral into each of your bodies but of course your bodies also have limitations. So I recommend that you use the amplifiers only in dire need and in a specific allotted time of about an hour. Get it?"

Both nodded.

"Wait, how can we get the head if we can't even touch it?" Viede asked.

"Oh that's right um . . . this is only a hypothesis butt if both Aion and Chrno change into their demon form and use the amplifier at the same time. They may be able to counteract Magdalene's white magic. But of course this is only a hypothesis so I don't really know what may happen to your bodies if they touch the head."

"Then that's a chance we have to take" Aion ensured.

After their conversation, the Sinners went a top the building. Snow covered the rooftops making it all white as the sky was charcoal black. It was nighttime.

"Genai, Viede you two will control the breaking in their home base and provide us cover. I , Chrno and Rizelle will retrieve the head and Shader will be our guide." Aion ordered. "Everyone got it now let's move!"

The Sinners transformed into their true selves showing their horns and wings, enlarging their canine teeth and claws. Each flew off into different directions to their designated area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Popcorn! " Rosette flung herself upright, waking herself from a dream or a nightmare.

"Rosette, sshhh. It's alright. Did you have a bad dream?" Azmaria was beside Rosette's bed trying to comfort the tensed girl.

"I was having an awful nightmare 'bout popcorn running away from me . . . sniff . . . sniff " Rosette said. "Anyway, where are we and why am I in my pajamas?"

"Well you kinda collapse after fighting with that 'thing'-"

"Demon" Rosette corrected.

"Ok you collapsed after being attacked by a DEMON and then I had to drag your heavy body back here in your room and that was a very long drag and my arms are aching!" Azmaria complained.

"Okay okay I get it. Sheesh, don't get a bug up your-"

"Rosette!"

"hehehe. Hey what about that demon and the cool weapons Elder invented or found?" Rosette asked leaning comfortably unto her soft pillow.

"Well, I didn't actually get a chance to ask him since he's still in the hospital and since I was here with you all the time." Azmaria blushed.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Azmaria. Here let me give you a nice friendly noogie." She locked Azmaria's head in between her arm and side.

"Rosette ACK Stop It ACK!" she pleaded in despair "You give me no choice. Look what's on the table Rosette" Azmarai pointed out to the antique gun Rosette used against the demon.

With a glint in her eyes, she let go of the child to hold on the gun as if it were life itself." Ooh, it's so much shinier than last time." Rosette commented.

"I took the liberty of cleaning it's outer covering and picking up the extra ammo. Of course the inside is yours to play with." Azmaria smiled.

"Hurrah- Achoo!" Rosette sneezed.

"Bless you" a concerned look covered the pale girl's face. " Maybe you should rest for a while."

"What time is it?"

"It's actually 10 in the evening."

"What then you should be sleeping already! You idiot you should be more concerned about yourself rather than me" Rosette smacked the girl right where it hurt the most, her head. "Ouch, alright I'm going. Good night Rosette" Azmaria turned off the lights and closed the door. Rosette continued to snuggle in her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"Hmph, only 20 heavily armed guards, 4 attack dogs and more men with useless pistols behind the main entrance, What a boring distraction it'll be."Genai complained.

"Genai, we should start. I can't wait to taste their blood"

"Don't forget the screams Viede" Genai reminded the large companion.

"Hey you bunch of midget!" Genai called on the attention of the followers wielding guns behind them. They were hidden by the over towering shadows of the building broken and left to rot.

"For a new revolution!" one of them cheered.

"Yay!" the others followed.

"So get your butts out here and let's fight!" Genai encourage the now running followers. They engaged the guards with no regrets nor any plan of action thus sounding the alarms.

"Ah, music to my ears." Viede complemented.

"Hey Aion, Chrno, and others hear that sweet ballad? You can go fetch the head an-"

"Hey who you calling others!" Shader screamed inside Genai's head.

"Good, we will proceed through the east entrance, make sure you cover us good." Aion mentally replied.

"Sure, sure, we got ya covered."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On top of another dilapidated building east of the gunfight ,stood three more Sinners.

"Shall we?" Aion politely asked, bowing to their female companion. "Ladies first" he politely pointed out.

Rizelle smiled at his gesture and jumped ahead and killing the guards at first sight.

**DDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Aackk!!" Rosette fumbled out of her bed. Wide awake because of the sounds of cluttering boots, the alarm ringing for whatever reason that stupid Joseph wanted and her cellphone ringing. She took the nearby cellphone and read the caller's id. . .

"Joseph" she whined at his name.

**beep . . .** she answered the call.

"Sir, I'm still recovering. Can't this wait?" Rosette complained, only to hear sounds of guns blasting and a fight

"Rosette" the voice sounded deep and husky. _Yup it's so Joseph_. "I want you to go down to the east off limits zone, don't let anyone in it got that!" the man ordered.

"But I'm still recovering!" she whined.

"Look I know that you're a slacker, Ewan and I are busy fighting off the enemy. Azmaria is busy treating the injured while you on the other hand is just slacking off!"

"That's a bit harsh don't you think, Joseph." A voice from the background said.

"This is none of your business Ewan! Look Out!"

**BANG !**

BANG!

**  
BANG!**

"Rosette, you're still recovering that's why I'm sending you there instead of the real battlefield so stop complaining and protect what's inside the room at all cost!**-beep-"**

the phone disconnected.

"Shoot you!" Rosette cursed grabbing the gun and ammo left by the sweet Azmaria. After changing into her normal working clothes comprising of an old worn out blue blouse, jeans and a large belt to hold the ammo, she sprinted her way to her said position.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_SCREAMS_

_PERSECUTIONS_

_BACKSTABBER_

_INNOBLE_

_SINNER. . . _

_Why can't I get those things out of my head. . . _

_I mean their only names. . . _

_Yeah, names made by the hundreds of demons you killed in the past. . .millions of names to describe you, yourself and I or was it me, myself and I. . . _

"Chrno, are you with us or not?"

"Huh?" Chrno responded.

"I don't know what you're daydreaming about but you should pay more close attention to the mission." Rizelle answered.

"I was just thinking. . . " Chrno pondered.

"We should be nearing the room now. Shader." Aion mentally asked the navigator.

"_Wha- what oh yeah, sorry, I was just drinking hot coco. The head should be about 5 blocks ahead then turn right there should be an off limits zone. Just enter the last corridor in that zone and ding ding ding ding ding ypu've got head!"_

"Looks like we've got company."

Gangsters blocked their path towards their destination, pointing their high-tech machinery at the armless demons.

"Sorry guys." Rizelle pushed through the front of the battle ready Demons."You two need to conserve astral so let the lady handle this one." Rizelle waved her hands to reveal glistening string at each finger. She lightly pulled her index finger and middle finger causing the strings to move, slicing the bodies of guards in the middle. Blood dripped unto her fingertips.

"Mmmmm. . . . delicious." She licked the crimson colored liquid off her fingertips.

"Let's go" Aion called on Chrno, dodging the hails of bullets shot by the remaining gangsters.

The pair finally arrived at the location, Spotting the largest corridor at the end of the off limits hallway. They opened it.

Its interior was total darkness. No sound was produced not even their own footsteps as they entered the vast room. Any 'normal' human being would go nuts if they stayed too long in this room but these men had a very important mission that being crazy would not stand in their way to hundreds of years would not comprehend.

After a long walk deeper in the interior of the room, they spotted it. A stream of light directed into a velvet red bag which was large enough to hold a head demon or human.

The Head of Pandaemonuim!" Chrno chirped.

"Shader, where is this barrier you talked about?" Aion asked mentally.

"_Hold on. . . Amazing! The aura around the head is quite strong. I can even sense it in my place. Aion, Chrno this is a once in a demon's lifetime's chance. Both of you must use your amplifiers and ,together, pick the head thus maybe breaking the barrier but I cannot guarantee what may happen to your bodies since the magic is pretty strong"_ Shader warned.

Both demons understood the warnings perfectly, they were prepared to sacrifice everything at their cause. Placing each amplifier below their horns, their eyes began to redden, fangs enlarged, wings started to flutter violently as the engaged at the bag containing the head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stupid!!!" Rosette cursed as she ran down the empty hallway leading to the off limits zone.

"Stupid Joseph" she dashed to one corner.

"Stupid Life"

"Stupid Shirt"

"Stupid Heavy ammo"

"Stupid Gun"

She turned to another corner to see. . .

"Stupid- holy CRRAPPPPP!!!!" She was startled by the sight of dead human beings. Their bodies were neatly cut in halves.

" Good Lord, who would do such a thing!" her complexion paled as she tiptoed her way passed the graveyard, silently praying that their souls would be put unto rest and hope that she may not have the same fate as they.

She gave out a sigh of relief when she was sure she had passed through the field of noxious gases and dried blood. Holding her gun close to her chest, she was determined more than ever to stop the cause of these murders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

She arrived at the off limits area, seeing more dead bodies along the way. Aside from the deaths, Rosetted thought that she had seen these familiar candlelit walls before, the same colored schemed walls even the large rusty corridor at the end of the hallway.

"But where? No, no I haven't the time for this!" she mentally slapped herself

"Nothing left to lose." She encouraged herself. "Nothing but your life." She gulped as she entered the dark room.

Rosette went deeper into the room remembering the same darkness and eerie feeling she had felt before but from where?. The place was hollow and dim. Her pulse raised when she saw flashes of light in front of her eyes making her a bit anxious but more curious.

Stepping forward into the light, she saw two men no, two demons trying to hold on to something inside the lightning ball and losing, Aiming her gun at the unsuspecting demons, she was stopped.

Pain surged through her right shoulder blade. Her eyes were a blur as blood squirted out of the injury. No sooner did she faint but not before hearing the evil chuckle of a female behind her ears.

"Such a pretty face." Rizelle touched Rosette's pale cheeks. "I'll cut it nice and clean and make it a souvemier!", raising her claws ready to strike at her victim. Her motion stopped when she heard an explosion and her comrades flying backward, their bodies dispersing steam from the overuse of the amplifier and from the force of the barrier.

"Aion-sama!" she ran to his side forgetting the girl.

"Aion-sams, I'm sorry but we have to leave before they catch us." Rizelle half-carried their bodies to the nearest exit meaning the window rooftop and left leaving Rosette's still lifeless and still bleeding body alone in the dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:Yay it is finished (Cries for joy!) Sorry if it was so long it was just so long to finish. It took me 20 pages off of my computer and 40+ in my notebook so be happy about it cause you're not the one typing it!

Also I just feel kinda hurt cause only MisoGirl and Kai-Seiyen are reviewing my fic. Not that I don't want their reviews but it makes me feel that Chrno Crusade is not that popular even though it truly is a great Anime, Story and Manga. Please as my Christmas Gift I wish for a machine that can make ideas into anime so that I won't have to type and you could watch it really and let others review kay?

Oh and of course MERRY CHRISTMAS!! But if you're not Christian like me well, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

Preview: (Date , late , food, riches, apartment, Joshua, Rosette, Chrno, Embrace, Fluff)

These words will come out in my next fic so stay tuned.!


	5. Sickness and Sleepovers

Author's note: Gommenasai if my grammar and/ or spelling are wrong including in the past chapters. I'm in a bit of a hurry since I want all of my stories to be published before the end of our Christmas break. Yes, even though our exams are finally over, our teachers will still bring hell upon us you know homeworks, activities, tests, projects, speeches. DAMN IT !!!

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not owned by me, sadly. But I REALLY wish it is!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Sickness and Sleepovers

_Morning . . ._

"Uuuhh. . . I feel like I've been hit by a truckload of my favorite foods." Rosette groaned in pain.

"Rosette you're awake!" the tearful Azmaria chirped. Rosette tried to sit upright but failed when a surge of pain traveled to her right shoulder. "Damn it!" she cursed.

"Rosette please!" Cried the concerned Azmaria.

"Rosette, don't curse or else your injury won't heal." Another voice came from behind the fretful teen.

"Fa- Father Remington!" Rosette stuttered as she began to blush pink. "What happened?"

"Well you do need an explanation." He smiled at the confused and worried girl beside Rosette." Azmaria will explain every little detail about last night. I have to have a little chat with our good friend Joseph."

"Wha- what me?!" she stammered but was of no use when the ex-priest had closed the door in the room, leaving Rosette to giggle.

_A Few Minutes Later. . ._

"So you're saying that right now everyone's in a wide spread panic because of the incident last night luckily the attacking enemies retreated just before we were reaching our limitations. Then Father Remington found me lying on the floor in the forbidden area with blood gushing out of my wound." Rosette tried to quote Azmaria's explanation.

_After much thiking. . . _

"Aaargghh!!! Too much thinking!" Rosette complained.

'Hold on, I'll just get you a plateful of your favorite goodies." Azmaria offered when Rosette was reminded of something or someone she almost forgot.

'Wait!" she tugged on to Azmaria's cotton white dress. "**PLATE . . . DATE **Azmaria, what time and date is it today?" she quickly asked.

Glancing at her wristwatch she answered" It's Saturday about 9:30. Why?" Azmaria informed her now struggling partner.

"**MY GOSH** **I'm late for my date!!!!!"** she scurried about her room trying to put on the nearest clean clothes on plus fixing her unruly bed hair.

"Gotta go see ya later Azzy!" she hurriedly left the room.

"Wait Rosette, what about your injury?" Azmaria shouted to the running girl.

"I'll just get some pain killers at the clinic!" Rosette announce to the sighing girl.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Outside the building at the parking area, dashed the relentless Rosette crying " I'm LATE!!!" she caught sight of some guards hanging out by their cars boasting about how they survived the fright night yesterday evening.

"Yoink!" she snatched the car keys from one of the guards. "Sorry gotta use these!" she shouted. Glancing once again at her wristwatch, it read quarter to 10.

"Curse my being lateness!" she cried as the engine roared and she started to drive recklessly into a post.

"Oopsie, sorry 'bout that. Maybe I should try the bus." She apologized to the gaping owner of the car. "It was Brand new!" the owner shouted, Rosette only had an apologetic grin on her face as she ran to the nearest bus stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_At that same moment. . ._

"Uuugh. . . What happened?" Chrno began to wake up raising his rather small hands to hide his eyes from the artificial light. "And why am I in my smaller form?"

"Well your body was severely injured so on instinct it actually change into a smaller form to conserve energy." The feline companion explained.

"Where are Aion and Rizelle?" he painfully turned to face a disgruntled Genai.

"Rizelle is with Aion in the recovery room." Viede answered in place of Genai.

"Tsk, don't even know what she sees in him." Genai grumbled.

"What time is it today?" he spoke in his child-like voice.

"About quarter to ten." Shader added.

Chrno's eyes widen. "Is it Saturday today?!"

"Yup, and what a beautiful day it is. The snow stopped falling, families shopping for Christmas presents, couples are out having dates and the sun is shining!" Shader cheered on.

"I have to go!" Chrno stood up from his bed and rushed off pass the three visitors.

"Aren't you going after him?" Viede asked.

"Nah, he's strong enough and his wounds are almost completely healed so nothing to fret about."

"Whatever." Genai grunted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

_Skateboarders skating, No Chrno._

_Children playing with the snow. No damn Chrno and no Fun._

_Couples passing through. No damn, idiotic Chrno, no fun and no DATE!!!_

"**He stood me up!**" Rosette screamed inside her head, trying to lower her anger down a bit.

"**_No, must have patience . . . yeah . . . he must be fetching me a gift . . . yeah, that's right."_** She repeated, trying to calm herself down.

"Excuse me." A small finger poked Rosette's back. "_Wretched kid can't you see I'm trying to calm myself down!"_

"Rosette." The person still continued to poke Rosette's back only harder.

"**WHAT!**" Rosette growled in annoyance. Seeing no one in front of her face to yell at, she looked confused but still infuriated.

"Down here Rosette." A childish voice came from below her. Rosette glanced down to see a bush of exotic but messy hair, a rather familiar tanned face and red, hot-looking pair of eyes looking at her rather embarrassingly.

"**WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN ELF!!!!!"** screamed Rosette, catching the attention of the passers-by.

Catching her breath, she apologized to the viewing audience and ran off deep into the tree dragging along her rather short date.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

_In the woods. . ._

"Chrno . . ." she twitched, "Why do you look like Santa's elf?"

" Rosette, I have a very reasonable explanation." He lied.

"You better or I'm a nun working for a secret military/religious organization." She said sarcastically.

"_I'm dead_." He thought as he tried to explain his current situation. "You see. . . umm . . .I . . . umm. . . "

"**STOP STAMMERRING!**" the hot headed blonde ordered.

"I just want to is all!" he lied yet again.

"Great, I am a nun." turning her back to face the snowy scenery.

"Rosette, please trust me on this." Chrno tried to convince the troubled girl.

"Alright but as punishment for making a girl wait, you're treating me lunch." Her stomach grumbled. " I haven't eaten a thing this morning." She blushed.

"_Wow she waited since early morning just for me."_ Chrno started to blush.

"Sure, whatever." He sneered.

'Shall we Sister?" Chrno asked politely.

""By all means, Mr. Elf." She hooked her left arm with his right as they merrily skipped their way to wherever Chrno was leading them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"I'm busy." The 40 year old gangster answered.

"Don't you think I know that Mr. La'vier." The door opened showing the former priest.

"You know I don't like your company." He hissed at him.

"I also agree with you but there are some things that need to be pushed aside in order to find some answers."

"A disbeliever, a hater of God and a former priest with such an unruly record." He sighed. "I don't know what Vincent sees in you, Remington"

"Let's stop talking about me and start talking about the casualties and the danger of those attackers from last night." Remington pointed out.

"It's just plain simple, Remington." He added. "They were gangsters trying to take our money and territory."

"You're lying Joseph." Remington's voice turned serious almost bitter." What idiotic gang would attack the head branch of our organization? That's just plain suicidal even for a bunch of mere unruly and unorganized gang members."

"They're just desperate." Joseph interrupted trying to sign some papers along the way.

"Joseph, humans are afraid of death. I have seen but few who were willing to sacrifice their lives for a greater cause than mere greed." He twitched a little but was not seen by the busy gangster." And they were one of them."

"What are you saying?"

"That they were distractions. You should've known of the breach in the off limits area."

"That's why I sent Rosette there to protect what was inside of it." Joseph still refused to look into Remington's enraged eyes.

"And she failed. She was attacked and harmed." Remington spoke in an angry tone of voice.

"Then was it stolen?"

"No, not yet."

"Then we should move it. Unfortunately, Vincent disapproves my suggestions. He doesn't even want me to go near it. Hrmf. "he scowled. " So the next best thing any of us can do is strengthen our defenses and prepare for another assault, if there may be."

"If possible, Joseph, If possible." Remington looked out the window, outlying the damages from last night. Walls tainted with blood, bodies of comrades and enemies dragged off into burials. "Vincent, what the heck are you doing. . ." he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette's eyes glimmered with joy as her mouth was flooding the floor with drool.

"Oh my gosh Chrno, This is such a fancy Restaurant!" her finger pointing out at the European style decorations, the Antique paintings and statues, the golden wallpaper that looked like it was really gold, the fancy music with real classical musicians, the jeweled chandeliers,the fancy looking rich people and so much more ( that I even want to be there WAH so unfair damn it I want my Christmas wish to come true!).

"Oopsie, sorry about the outburst." She apologized to the waiters and guests staring disgustingly at her.

"I should've worn something more formal." She tugged her sweater in embarrassment.

"Don't worry you look . . ." he blushed a slight pink. "beautiful. " Rosette also started to blush at his comment.

"This your first time in a fancy restaurant?" Chrno began to ask since they were still waiting for a waiter at the receptionist hall.

"Yeah, excluding Mc Donald's that's for sure." She joked staring deeply at a portrait of a couple in a gondola looking so dreamily at each other under the light of the moon. "_Wow now that is Class A art."_ She thought never noticing the chuckle of Chrno brought by her comment.

"Ah! Monsieur Chrno. So happy to see you again." The waiter greeted him in a fake French accent.

"_Daydream over._" Rosette murmured, seeing Chrno and the waiter well acquainted with each other.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked, his sleek black hair shining across at Rosette.

"Please do Philip and. . ."

"Do not worry Monsieur Chrno, I know where you two would like to sit and it would be and excellent idea if I do say so myself. Now come follow me!" Philip, the waiter, ordered fancily.

"Come on don't be shy Rosette. It isn't like you." Chrno softly smiled at her, holdingher hand as they went pass the dozens of tables filled with couples old and young and of course rich. The dazzling music filling the vastly decorated room they passed by.

"I can't believe you eat in a place like this!" she whispered in Chrno's pointy ear. Chrno smiled boastfully making Rosette a little annoyed.

"Please Madam . . .ehrm . . ."

"Rosette." Chrno answered for the still dazzled girl.

"Huh?" Rosette was dumbfounded.

"Please take a seat Madame Rosette." Philip politely pulled the chair for Rosette to sit on.

"Thanks" she smiled, shyly. Chrno sat on his own chair just across her by himself.

Philip swiftly pulled his order slip out of his pocket and leaned over to Chrno with a menu on hand. Chrno started to point out as Philip started to write down every single detail both seemed to have failed to notice Rosette wanting to order by herself.

"Very well, off I go!" Philip dashed off into the kitchen.

There was silence for a while until Rosette heard a slight chuckle from Chrno. "What's so funny?" she asked nosily but mostly irritated.

"Just your reaction when Philip tried to ask your name." he covered his mouth as so Rosette would not see his own wide grin.

Her eyes squinted in annoyance. "You're lucky that we're in public."

"Pfftt. . . ." he couldn't control it anymore, he just had to laugh, and so he did, bursting out into an all out laughter making Rosette blush furiously.

"What the heck are you laughing at!" she demanded, she saw Chrno's hand covering his mouth and the other pointing to whichever direction he thought would make her understand meaning everywhere. There was nobody around other than the blushing girl and the flustered demon boy. She glared at the still laughing child.

"How rich are you?!" she grasped the kid's collar, shaking him in total disbelief still the demon refused to answer because of the continuous laughter brought by Rosette's needing to go to anger management class.

"Talk and I'll give you my infamous noogie." She threatened still glaring at him like a hawk trying to catch his or rather _her_ prey.

"Don't you mean and I quote 'talk _or_ I'll give you a noogie." He smiled rather weakly.

"There's a hard style of noogieng and there's a soft style of noogieng, either way you still have a noogie from me." She flared at that statement, Chrno gulped.

"Okay okay. I'll talk." He said hurriedly. " I work for a company."

" Just 'working for a company' doesn't fit you." She narrowed her eyes looking suspicious and determined to know the _real_ truth.

"Alright, I partly own a company. I'm actually an executive." He said it honestly.

" That's so unfair!" Rosette grumped releasing him from her hold and once again returning to her seat. Chrno couldn't help but smile at her sincerely, she didn't know that he really dislike the way he is now," _if only I could turn back time and be with her. . ." _he thought to himself.

After a while, the couple had finally settled down. Rosette's stomach started to churn and make weird groaning sounds. She was definitely hungry.

"Hey, where's the food? I thought this was a fancy restaurant." She clutched her stomach to stop it from grumbling loud.

"Rosette have patience, it's only been 10 minutes since we ordered." He smiled.

"Yeah right!" she shrugged, now facing the window for a better and newer scenery. She saw nothing but buildings. "_Wait, why's there no doors only windows?_ _ " _she asked herself, now leaning closer to the window down, they were on top of the restaurant/building.

" Chrno. . ." she winced " You're soooo rich." She complemented. Chrno again couldn't help but smile sincerely and feet a little embarrassed.

The kitchen door flipped open revealing Philip the waiter but with no food, no tray and no platter on his hands. Rosette was disappointed.

"Monsieur Chrno, Madame Rosette please follow me." The waiter directed.

They went into another room on the floor. They were lead into a room with a 'Private' sign on its handle. They, of course, entered it. It was as elegant and as beautiful as it is with the other parts of the restaurant, Rosette couldn't help but open her mouth in surprise and in amazement at how rich her companion was.

Rosette's eyes wandered throughout the room until it finally reached the dining table. It was filled with exotic delicacies to her delight. Her mouth gaped open as she unconsciously walked to the dinner table.

Both were now seated and ready to eat when Rosette lowered her spoon and fork. "Chrno, aren't you afraid that I might want to abuse your money?" she asked shyly.

" Rosette you're not the type of girl that would do such a thing." He comforted. Rosette , now knowing that he trusts her, gorged on the banquet that was generously provided by her friend.

_After eating their banquet . . . _

" Aahhh. That was the most delicious, exotic and tasty foods I've ever eaten!" she patted her belly in satisfaction

"Rosette" Chrno decided to ask the question that was on his mind, staring at her sapphire brim eyes. "Where's Joshua?" With that single question, sadness covered Rosette's face.

"He's in the hospital. . . his conditioned worsened for the past four years." She said gloomily.

Chno said nothing; words couldn't come out from his mouth even if he forced it to.

"Maybe," she continued. "maybe it's because of the air here in New York. It isn't very clean as you can see." She looked out the window to prove her theory. "or maybe the fact that there aren't any trees or maybe because of the loud noises here in the city."

'So why don't you go back to the orphanage, back to Michigan?" he questioned the sobbing girl.

"We can't Chrno. Joshua's in a coma. There aren't any high-tech machinery to support him in the countryside and. . . our Dad, our REAL Dad wants us to stay there. . ." she paused then muttered bitterly "to work for him."

"Then why don't you sue that father of yours!" Chrno stood up from his chair in protest.

"Chrno you don't get it! He's our long lost dad. Yes I, no, we thought that he had long abandoned me and Joshua but he came back. He really did. . ." she partially lied. "And I and Joshua are thankful for that. We have a home and at least we know our father didn't abandon us like the other orphans back at Michigan and on the streets of this wretched city."(sorry for all those New Yorkers really this is my fictional story not the real New York, I think)

Chrno surrendered and sat back in his own seat. There was a moment of silence.

"So . . ." Rosette tried to strike up a conversation since she didn't like the awkward silence. "Can you tell me about your past? It can really cheer me up" Rosette spoke inquisitively and cheerfully.

"But you already look happy."

"No I don't. You never do anything for me!" she cried crocodile tears.

"_Yeah right"_ he thought as he said. "No"

"Okay then hows'bout I ask you 20 questions."

"5"

"10"

"15"

"7"

"10"

"8 and that's my final offer" cried the annoyed Chrno. "You win."

"Umm let me think. . ." she placed her chin in between her closed hands thinking as hard as she could.

"Hurry up will ya!" Chrno complained looking all agitated and all.

"Hold on you idiot . . . aagghh I got one!" she continued "Who're the names of your family members and close friends and describe them." She asked.

"Isn't that a bit too personal?"

Shut up and answer the question." She glared.

"Alright ,alright ,geez. Here goes . . ." the demon took a deep breath before answering.

"Aion is my older brother. He's like the leader in our group. Rizelle is the beautiful one who's madly in love with Aion but Aion doesn't know. Genai is the temper mental hot headed demon who liked to argue a lot especially with Shader. Shader is the playful cat demon who's also a super genius though sometimes she's plain weird or goofy. Last but not the least is Viede. He is the largest of us all and is always the voice of reason whenever Genai fights with Shader literally they pounce scratch and even throw energy balls at each other."

"What about you parents?"

"That's question no. 2. I actually don't wanna talk about my parents since I don't really want to remember them."

"Bad Parents, now that's a topic I can relate to." She joked

" Next question!" he ordered

"Hmm. . . what should I ask next. . ." she asked herself out loud.

"That's question no. 3" he said smugly. "You should ask questions that are not idiotic!"

"That's not fair!" she grunted.

"A question is a question." He smirked irritating Rosette even further.

" Why are you so damn rich?!"

" Rosette are you this forgetful? You've already asked me that question even before we started this little game. . ." he sighed.

"Wha- oh yeah wait let me change tha-" _stupid, STUPID!_

"A question is a question, Rosette" he grinned. " As I've **_ALREADY _**told you, I work for a company, well I actually Partially own it thanks to my friends most especially Aion."

" I ah-" she clasped on to her injured shoulder, she began to sweat as she tried to hide her pain to the now concerned Chrno. "I need to use the bathroom" she hurriedly answered and went her way, never minding about what Chrno might say.

Inside the marbled walls of the restaurant stood or most likely leaned the pained Rosette alone and still clasping her injured right shoulder. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. Making sure that no one was inside, she hurriedly took out pills from her pocket and swallowed one. At once her painful expression ceased and so did her sweating at least for now.

She slouched back at the cool marble, relieving her from the tension. She glanced at the small white pills she had used. She counted two left. "Damn it. I should've brought some more, if only not for the people that really needed'em." She reminded herself.

"At least the cut isn't that deep. SIGH, this'll have to do." She groaned as she returned to meet up with her date.

Chrno gave her a look of utmost concern once she returned to the table. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just _PEACHY_" she exclaimed with a fake grin on her face. Chrno knew this was fake and continued to stare at her more worried. "Come on stop doing that and let's get on with the questions already. You still have five questions to answer so don't change the subject-"

"Actually four." He corrected.

"_FINE_" she said bluntly. " FOUR questions. Now let's see. . . " she again thought for a while remembering not to blurt out an 'idiotic question' like question nos. 3.

"Okay, right and fine!" she at last decided what to ask. "Who is your first love?"

That one question took its toll on Chrno. It had made him remember her. Her lavishly long and light blonde hair, her pure and innocent crystal blue eyes, the way she would smile whenever he was close to her. . . everything about her he remembered clearly.

" Her name is Mary." He said it without letting his feelings of uncertainty and lament run out.

"Mary, that's a nice name. Where is she?" Rosette innocently asked him.

" She's not here on earth anymore. . ." he lowered his gaze to the well furnished tiled floors. '_I Killed her_.'

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was again another brief silence.

"Aaarrrggghhh I can't take this anymore!" she messed up her hair in sheer frustration. "Come on." She hooked Chrno's small hands with hers.

"Where're we going?" he woke up from his deep thinking.

"We're going someplace nice and noisy. You got that!"

"But I-" he stammered.

"Not buts" Rosette angrily glared at her companion who couldn't shut up until she growled at him." And besides, I don't really like fancy places. It doesn't suit me very well." Grabbing their coats from Philip, they took off letting a cold draft and a gust of snowy wind enter the building.

"**PHILIP, send the bill up to my apartment!**" a voice ranted from outside the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is this place?" Chrno twitched out of curiosity. They set foot in a large building with a sign, partially covered by snow but was still readable, named ' Mikey's Arcade and Bar'. Inside, it was filled with large box shaped video games, a bar, a booth filled with toys of different sizes and a very interesting game called 'Dance, Dance Revolution'. It looked so shiny and fun in Chrno's eyes.

"This your first time to an arcade?" Rosette asked, trying to spot a video game that she and Chrno could play.

"- - -" there was no response from him. She was again furious that her friend did not answer her. She saw what the cause was; Chrno was staring and drooling at the empty dancing machine. "Oooohhhh. . . ." she had a mischievous grin covering her face.

"Chrno" she pointed her index finger at the child. " I challenge you to a Dance Dance Revolution Game!"

"What I--!" he stuttered.

" Stuttering means Yes so get your butt on the stage!" she stated.

Rosette chose the fastest and her most favorite music in the game. Catching the attention of the players as the music played. It started out with Rosette entering the necessary steps with ease. Chrno, well, let's just say that he is trying his best at getting some points.

The music went on and the crowds were cheering for both players. Chrno, with the help of his demon instincts and intuitions, had managed to adjust to the tempo of the music but Rosette was still in the lead with a few mistakes made.

"Had enough?" she huffed.

"You wish!" Chrno mocked accidentally stepping on Rosette's foot. "**AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!"** she let out a shriek of pain.

"Rosette, I'm so so—**RRRYYYYYYY!!!!!**" Chrno screamed when Rosette had trampled on his foot in revenge.

Silence then angry glares as the two tried to stomp on each other's feet, forgetting the music, the audience and the scores.

The music had finally stopped. The audience gave loud claps of satisfaction and cheers for the exhausted pair. Rosette felt another surge of pain at the same spot as before. "I have to go to the Comfort Room." She left pushing herself through the crowd.

She took her pain reliever. The numbing effect eased her pain once more. She returned to the 'Dance Dance Revolution' stage only to find no Chrno in sight just a couple trying to beat the highest score courtesy of Chrno and Rosette.

"Where is he?" she was boiling with anger. "Chrno where the heck are you!" she called out, spotting a bush of purple hair near the racing game. "Chrno!" she shove herself through the gamers.

She was too late; the purple haired child was no longer there. She sensed a familiar aura near the ticket booth. "Chrno!" she ran passed some kids playing Tekken 2. Again she was too late. "Chrno you idiot. . ." she mumbled.

"Rosette hey over here!" someone was calling out her name. It was Chrno trying to get a stuff toy from an arcade game that uses a large hook to grab on to the toy.(sorry I forgot the name) She pushed her tears back, feeling happy that he didn't leave her behind.

"Chrno you nincompoop, Where were you!" Rosette bashed Chrno's skull as hard as she could.

"Sorry Rosette, I was trying to get you a stuff toy from this game but. . ." He rubbed his tender spot meaning the spot where Rosette had often hit, smacked, bashed, and noogied.

"You couldn't get one, could you." Rosette finished.

"Nope." He said shyly.

"Here let a _pro_ show you how it's done." She pushed aside Chrno and began to get the stuffed toy from the game. She got a pink, chubby piggy.

"Here" she handed the stuffed toy to her friend. "It's bad for my image to have a stuff toy while someone younger than me has none."

_He twitched_

"No please you should have it since you're older in looks." He shove it back to her.

_She twitched_

"Puh-lease I don't want a forgetful child like you to forget how to play with a toy."

_He twitched again_

"No please, someone as sensitive and as hot headed as you should have it." He was getting angry and so was Rosette.

"I'll take that as a complement, Idiot."

"Twit"

"Forgetful"

"Moron."

Hot headed girl"

"Snobby rich guy"

"Childish, reckless, Lazy and-"

"What!" she had lost it. Smacking a good punch and kick at Chrno, sending him running out the door with Rosette chasing him.

Rosette had lost sight of Chrno through a crowd of Christmas shoppers. "Darn it, I lost'im" she huffed a puff of mist due to the cold snow.

"HEY!" a childish voice shouted from behind her. No, it wasn't Chrno.

" Big sister where're you!" wailed the boy from behind her. She tried to come near him to comfort her but stopped when another child a little older than him came running.

"Here I am you dolt!" the girl bonk her younger brother on the head. "You shouldn't have strayed away from me. You got me worried!"

"Sorry'bout that sister, I just got lost with all the snow." The boy apologized while rubbing his head.

" Just come here and I'll take us back home together." She led the boy out of the crowd. The siblings reminded Rosette of her and Joshua.

Her eyes softened and she began to ponder. "_Can I actually be of some help to Joshua?"_

She gave up trying to catch the demon, thinking only of the answer to her question. "_Can I or Can I not . . .?"_ She asked herself, sitting alone on the snow covered bus stop. Snow flakes were beginning to fall once more.

"Hey!" Chrno popped out from one of the sides of the shelter trying to surprise the girl but to no avail Rosette was deep in her thoughts. "Okay, this is so not like Rosette." He raised an eyebrow.

'Rosette hey Rosette." He shook her right shoulder where it hurt the most.

"Aaahhh." Rosette gave out a shudder of pain. Blood was beginning to spread on her coat.

"Rosette no what happened to you!" Chrno hugged her as she began to shiver violently, noticing her skin turning pale, her heartbeat almost fading away, and her lips were tainted blue. "You can't have hypothermia!" he struggled to wake up the sleeping girl.

"At the rate of the blood running out of her shoulder, you'll-" he gulped. "-die before we can ever reach the hospital. I still can't use my powers yet. The only place I can bring you . . . is my apartment." He didn't have time to blush at the thought of having a girl in his apartment alone and during the night, he didn't care. Right now the important and most crucial thing is to bring Rosette back to a warm, cozy and safe house.

"Rosette, please hold on" Chrno began to drag Rosette's limp body under the snowy field all alone, with no body around to help him.

**Rosette's POV**

Warmth like someone's trying to comfort me. It feels so nice and so serene. That scent seems to be familiar and also soothing. . .

"_Rosette please hold on"_ the voice spoke to me.

Who is it? Is it Joshua, no it couldn't be him I think. . .

I opened my eyes to see pure white, I don't know if it was because of the blurry vision or it really was raining white. I saw beside me strands of purple hair. Chrno was carrying me under the snow. Where is he taking me?

"Chrno. . ." I whispered.

'Please don't die. No, not like Mary. . . " he said to himself before noticing that I was already half-awake. "Rosette!" he tried to sound cheerful. My body was already numb and my vision was ready to give up.

"Chrno, I'm sleepy." I said dreamily.

"Rosette don't sleep. Don't die. . ." he pleaded. I followed for his sake, trying to widen my eyes as not to let slumber take over me.

"We're here!" he chirped.

I looked up at what he was so peppy about. It was a very large, shiny and I think very high class building. The building's imprinted name is, I think, 'Sylvia Manor'. Wow it IS a high-class building to have such a weird name. The inside was just as beautiful as outside, yards of Christmas decorations were put up in the lounging area with Christmas balls of different size and color and to top it off, a giant Christmas tree at he center of the lounging area.

We didn't enter the waiting room though; instead we turned to the nearest empty elevator. The elevator started with the sounds of annoying elevator music echoing through my ears, I couldn't help but fall into a light sleep. . .

- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- -

**17th**

**18th**

**19th**

**20th**

**21st floor**. . . **Ding** .The elevator door rang open, what appeared outside was of a single light brown and fancy hallway, at the end was a single corridor. It was well-furnished with elegantly carved crests on its borders.

Chrno searched in his pocket for the key to open the door in front of them. He opened it, his free hand trying to search for the switch to open the dark room.

The chandelier light shone against an organized, large and expensive suite. Chrno did not care though, he was too busy worrying about the health of the girl he was still holding on to.

"Rosette wake up Please!" he gently shook the girl.

"Chrno . . ." she lightly responded.

"Thank you. . ." the boy smiled ,trying to cover the snow wet girl with an electric blanket.

"Rosette, stay here in the sofa while I try to get you some bandages and some clothes to wear kay?" Rosette slightly nodded.

"Rosette still felt a little cold having lost the comforting warmth of her carrier. She stared absentmindedly at the glass window. In her mind she kept on asking the same question over and over and over again.

_It's already been 4 year, still I couldn't help Joshua. We're still stuck in this horrible place. Can I actually be of some help to him? Can I protect Joshua?_

A slight noise woke the girl up from her daydreaming. On the side table laid a large polo shirt and a med kit.

"Chrno must've left to give me some privacy." She smiled, picking up the large wardrobe and kit and went inside the bathroom.

_A few minutes later . . ._

"Hey Rosette I've brought you a glass of hot milk. You should drink this if you want to get better." Chrno, still in his small form, spoke.

Chrno halted and flushed red when he saw her, how Rosette looked like under the light. The snowy background made her look like an angel. Her flowing golden locks like the sunset. The polo shirt became transparent under the luminous wall lights near the windows and the snow, almost revealing her curves and breasts.

"Chrno, you still remember the time when I swore I would protect and take care of Joshua, right? But now, I don't feel like I'm able. . . I'm a worthless sister!" she shivered in both rage and coldness.

"Don't say that." A pair of large warm arms hugged her which stopped her trembling. Chrno was now in his adult form. "Just by trying to keep your promise means that you really love your dear brother." He spoke in a voice soothing and calm making Rosette's legs feel like jelly while he was holding her tightly on her waist and collar bone. His face tilted slightly to her, "Joshua's lucky to have a sister like you." His mouth expelled hot breaths as he whispered soothing words to her. " So don't cry over nothing. Promise me you won't cry anymore and I promise I'll be with you always."

They stood still for moments, minutes trying to comfort one another through the falling snow. Both wanting time to stop at that very moment, Never wanting it to go away, that warm and comforting feeling both felt that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Author's note: Yay yay (jumps for joy) I've finished the fluff for this chapter! Why do I always have such long chapters (asks herself). Anyways, I know this is a stupid question to ask, but what does an editor do? (I know stupid but I'm just a new bie!). Also, (sniggers) I made Chrno into a rich and fancy guy. Doesn't that suit him though? Another anyways, I'm still having a hard type which story to type next either I make other Chrno Crusade fanfics I've been dying to post or other Gundam Seed and Destiny fanfics I also want to post, I've only got a short amount of time. Darn it, I wish that I had a watch that could control time plus the machine that turns brain waves and ideas into instant anime!

Preview: These words will come out on the next chapter. (Vincent, Satella, training, irritating that annoying red head, letter from the box, rose, Mary). Plus you'll find out what happens to Chrno and Rosette next, just try to guess before I update the next chapter in a few days to come. Thanks and please R&R for me!


	6. Undiscovered Faces

Author's Note: Mwahahahaha(evil laugh) First part of this chapter will be unexpected for those of you that are green minded. Still I hope you like it since later on this story's gonna be darker and darker.

**WARNING:** **Chapter may be too long for your eyes to comprehend. Take breaks for a while because my eyes burned when I tried to reread it again!!!!hehehe**

Disclaimer: Chrno, Rosette and other real Chrno Crusade characters are not owned by me( Gah! I'm getting tired of putting disclaimers over and over and over again. It's making me dizzy!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: Undiscovered Faces

**Rosette's POV:**

_This is weird. Just the other day, I was attacked twice by demons of course leading me into a world of pain but in the end, I'm in the hands of my long lost but now recently found friend Chrno. Freaky, it's like I'm in one of those fiction stories being posted in the internet by unknown soon to be famous authors . . ._

"What are you thinking about?" Chrno whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling me.

"I was just thinking about how weird the passed few days were." I said as I tried to straighten his unruly bangs. I was annoyed by the fact his hair would not straighten but instead curl up and his braid . . . it's as unruly as his bangs with the bits of longs hair coming out of it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette twitched in irritation, "That's it!" Rosette shouted and grabbed Chrno's long purple hair.

"Ro—Rosette what are you doing?!" Chrno asked in fear.

"I've had enough of your messy hair. Don't you know how to braid it?" she dragged Chrno into his bedroom whilst trying to find a large enough brush to brush his unruly mane.

"Sit." She pointed out to the queen size bed. He followed while she was busy searching for the said brush. She found a suitable brush, sat down beside him and proceeded to brush his long locks.

She continued to brush his hair noticing that it wasn't at all as tangled as she thought it would have been.

"I find it weird that a guy has such a long hair like this and the fact that it's cleaner and smoother than I had expected."

He chuckled. "I do take care of my hair, Rosette. I just don't have time to either cut it or braid it as you can see for yourself."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow in denial. "I find that hard to believe."

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

At that same moment, far from the pent house, Away from the happiness and laughter experienced by the gleeful couple and into the unorganized and dirty office of Mr. Lavier.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK  
**

**KNOCK**

"Enter if you have an appointment with Me.", His voice sounded hoarse and dry from all the shouting and ordering to his fellow gang members.

"Sir, I have the video from last night's surveillance. . ." the door opened to show a skinny pale faced man. He handed the cd to Joseph with trembling hands out of fear to his superior.

"Is this from the eastern section of the main building?" he asked almost sounding angry at the trembling lad.

"Y—yes sir" he answered back quickly.

"Get out" without a second to lose the pale man left.

"Hmph, spineless wimp." He snorted, placing the disc into his laptop, looking at the contents of the video.

He observed blood, bodies, screams loudly spoken in the speakers and most especially two unidentified personas in the screen. Joseph gave off no sound when he tried to zoom in on their faces. One was very distinct with his silvery white hair tied up into a long ponytail; his tanned face on the monitor looked calm and conservative. The other was not as distinctive as the white haired man, though. She was female with overflowing black and almost dark red hair when reflected under the artificial light. She was most beautiful; the only setback was the fact that she was the cause of the majority of deaths on the east wing. She looked to become the next Miss Universe to tell the truth but sadly, she had to have the bloodlust of a serial killer.

There were supposed to be three or more fugitives but before the face of the third person could show up on the screen. A blow was driven to the monitor which caused it to go utterly blank.

"No_ . . . "_he laid back to his comforter in resentment. "This cannot become a setback . . ."

_Morning . . ._

Light passed through the windowed walls of the penthouse. Tickling and waking the young girl sleeping on the large mattress.

"Stupid Sun!" she covered her head with the nearest, reachable pillow her hands could find, she dreamily smelled the manly perfume on the pillow which made her smile unconsciously.

"You have to wake up sometime Rosette" the voice persuaded. She threw the pillow at the voice, now sitting up in an annoying pose.

"I _loathe_ you." She hissed while trying to rub the sand from her eyes. Once sand-free, her vision cleared up making the surroundings more visible but unfamiliar and unlike her own room.

Her eyes widen in shock and her cheeks began to redden slightly as she found her demon friend beside her on bed, still wearing the clothes he wore last night a white button up shirt and his pair of black jeans. She checked herself if she too was still wearing the borrowed polo shirt from Chrno. She found it where it was supposed to be. They were decent, to her relief.

Chrno looked at her quizzically. "Ro—"before he could finish his sentence, though, he was cut off by Rosette's small hands grabbing his two large and muscular arms.

"Chrno—"she asked bluntly," we . . . didn't do anything . . . other than sleep together . . . did we?"

He flushed a new shade of red. "NO!" he bursted, "no I wouldn't do something like—like That to You!" he tried to speak in a much calmer voice.

"Good—" she gave out a sigh to remove some of the tension she felt and the embarrassment of asking that kind of question to her friend that was until she was reminded of something she had to do today . . .

"**OMG** I slept in!" she began to walk back and forth in front of Chrno mumbling about What Azmaria would say, What will Ewan think and how will Joseph punish me!

Feeling a bit out of place in her rant, he asked the distressed female. "Um Rosette, what and who the hell are you talking about?"

"Wha—oh Azmaria, Azzy for short, is my best friend and partner. She's actually orphaned so we decided to adopt her. Ewan is kind of like a father figure to me, Azzy and Joshua. Last and the least is Joseph. He is me and Joshua's caretaker. Although he is more like a torturer to me, always giving me and Azzy a run for our lives." She groaned, remembering the countless times she was sent to dangerous parts of the city slums whether cold or hot even when she was only 12 years old. He would often give alibis like it was a direct order from her 'father'.

"Stupid dad. . ." she mumbled under her breath. "Wait what am I thinking!"

"Chrno." She took hold of her friend's arms again. "Where're my clothes?"

"I put it in the laundry room. It should be dry by now. . ." before he could finish, Rosette had already run out of the bedroom in a rush. Just after a few minutes, Rosette popped a head out of the door and faced a confused adult size Chrno. "Are the blood stains gone?"

"Yeah, yeah I cleaned it for you." Chrno nodded lazily.

_After a few minutes . . ._

Rosette had hurriedly finished changing into what she wore yesterday. Part of her hair was tied into small pigtails to make herself as neat as possible without the help of a shower.

Chrno was quietly sitting in his kitchen, sipping hot coffee he had just made while reading yesterday's newspaper with the headlines most ominous to him.

**_New York Police unable to investigate the Occurrences in _**

_**Southern Part of New York. . . .**_

Chrno could not decide whether to chuckle at their failing attempt to get to the bottom of the situation or to feel reassured that they, the Sinners, were by far safe and not held captive for now at least. His wandering thoughts ceased as he heard a female shriek.

Out of sheer instinct, Chrno ran towards the source of the scream, all dressed in his demon form. "What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

"I'm dead!" Rosette shockingly pointed out to the wall clock. "We have a checking of attendance at 8 and n—now it's . . . it's 7:50!!! I can't reach home in only 10 minutes!"

Giving out a sigh of relief, he transformed back into his more human adult form. "I'll give you a ride back home" he suggested.

"Really?!" Rosette, out of nowhere, appeared in front of his face with her blue eyes glimmering with joy. "Sure, my car's not much but it'll take you there."

Rosette didn't really care as she started to jump up and down saying thank you all the way to the parking area.

Rosette twitched in annoyance. "A black and sleek Mercedes Benz and you call it **just a 'car'!!!**"

"Rosette I really don't care about my status. Really!" Chrno smiled innocently.

"Right now, I don't know if you're being modest or just a big show-off!" Rosette buried her face in one of her hands, now entering the new car, whiffing the scent of a new car.

"Let me guess, you just bought this, am I right?" Rosette narrowed her eyes as he fell silent. "Let's just go already . . ."

They went passed several streets at speed but not as reckless as Rosette. They arrived at the same spot where they landed a few nights before." Thanks Chrno." Rosette thanked the driver just as she went out of the car.

"Rosette!" a girl squeaked from behind the couple.

"Hi Azzy!" Rosette waved at the running girl.

With a worried and tired look, she asked, "Rosette where were you? I have so much to te—" Azmaria stopped once she saw who Rosette was talking to before her. Chrno waved his hand in a friendly manner; Azmaria blushed and went behind Rosette.

"Azzy, until now you're still shy!" she sighed as Azmaria nodded reluctantly. "Azzy, this is my long lost but now recently found friend Chrno."

"Hi" Chrno smiled at the 13 year old.

"Chrno, this is my best friend and partner Azzy. Gets?" Azmaria lightly bowed to him as a greeting.

"So Azzy what's up?" Azmaria was then reminded of what she was so tensed about.

"Rosette You umm I mean . . ." she then repeated her name out of nervousness until Rosette had finally bonked on her head and shouted to get to the point.

"_Wow she even hits her best friend like that"_ Chrno sweatdropped.

"Joseph's been looking for you since yesterday." The albino girl stated then gasped as Rosette's ranting began.

"What, but it was my day-off!" Rosette whined. "See you later Chrno." She bid goodbye to the demon, grab hold of Azmaria's pale white hand and angrily strode back to where the building was located. Chrno soon left; driving back to the corporation he works for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's a real **JERK!**" Rosette complained while walking towards her keeper's office. "I mean really, Can't I have a break like the others? Why do I have to be so 'special'?" she announced, her temper rising to the boiling point.

"Rosette . . ."

"What!" Rosette halted and glare at her partner who was oddly avoiding her gaze. "You . . . don't feel . . . funny do you Rosette?" Azmaria asked shyly.

"What the hell do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow in frustration.

"Well you know . . . Chrno and . . . you . . . and . . . last night . . ." she spoke with long pauses, afraid of what kind of reaction Rosette may make.

"Wha—"Rosette blurted out. "Of course n—not, Chrno and I are not as un . . . indecent . . . as y—you . . . t—think Azzy!" She stammered all the while her cheeks were beginning to glow a light pink shade.

"Sorry, it's just that . . . Chrno looks cute and I wouldn't imagine you without, well, kissing him." Azmaria was also embarrassed to have thought of such a thing. "I'm really sorry, Rosette."

"Damn the board of education for putting Sexual Topic in a young kid's mind!" Rosette inwardly grumbled. "Azzy" she locked Azmaria in one her famous noogies. "It's alright, you must've been jealous but don't worry you'll always have me as your best friend and Joshua as you boyfriend!" Rosette started to noogie Azmaria playfully.

"Rosette . . . please. . . ACK! . . . Don't let . . . Joseph . . . get . . . angrier!" she pleaded.

"Yuck 'Joseph'" she let go of the now gasping Azmaria, "that name doesn't really suit a guy like him." Rosette shivered in disgust just before they went inside his office.

**KNOCK**

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"_It's the big bad wolf ready to eat you whole you dumbass!"_ Rosette thought. "It's umm . . . Rosette Christopher and Azmaria Hendric." They became anxious as there was long pauses before his reply of enter. They followed shortly, praying and hoping that he was not in a bad mood.

"Ms. Christopher and Ms. Hendric, I've been expecting you." His voice was still a little hoarse. "Ms. Christopher, I was wondering where you've been yesterday . . ."

"I had my day off—sir" Rosette quickly added before she could get a sneer from her superior.

"Really, I thought it was supposed to be Saturday next week." He sniggered.

"_LIAR!_"Rosette was enraged but tried not to show it, not just for her sake but also for Azmaria's sake and Joshua's, too.

"If I recall in your team's report,"

"Report?!" Rosette was a little startled knowing that she had not even started on thinking up of an idea about her team's report. She faced Azmaria who was smiling back at her. "She wrote the report. Thank God and Thank Azzy!" she thought.

"As I was saying . . ." Joseph interrupted." On your report about the Central Park incident, it says that you and Ms. Hendric, while investigating, were attacked by a demon of some sort."

"That's correct sir. "Azmaria added trying to defend her report.

"Preposterous, there are no such things as demons running a mock in the city. Now I know that you two haven't been paying much attention. . ."

"Sir, Demon ARE real!" Rosette argued.

"Real? Hmph" Joseph snorted out loud and rudely. "I expect to have a better and more realistic work than this trash." He threw the folder and its contents into the garbage bin. Azmaria almost cried at his heartless action.

"Because of both of your incompetence, your father . . ." he glared at the angry blonde. ". . . and I had decided to assign you a third person, also known as your leader and new trainer."

"What!" Rosette was outraged.

"Be happy because your trainer came all the way from Germany." Joseph stepped back to reveal another exit in his office. The door opened to reveal a maiden with long vermillion hair and eyes to match her intensity; she was also the tallest in the females inside the room.

"Good Morning, I am Ms. Satella Harvenheit and I—"

"You!" she was cut off from a voice's surprised gasp.

Satella looked down for the source to find a blonde girl rudely pointing her finger at the German. She too was startled to have caught sight and have another meeting with her. "You!" she gasped.

"The snobby, spoiled teenager from the train!" Rosette exclaimed.

"And you're the ignorant, idiotic, disgusting, brat from four years ago!" the German answered back.

"It seems you two are well acquainted with each other already." Joseph interrupted." Of course Joseph, how could anybody have forgotten a bratty attitude like that and in a girl for goodness sake?!" Satella returned to her high class attitude.

"Glas to have been remembered then!" the teenager mocked.

"Uuuhhh!" Satella gave out an irritated groan before Joseph intervened in their bickering. "Rosette stand down and apologize to your new team leader and trainer." He demanded, his voice sounded grouchier than before.

"My what!" Rosette screamed.

"That's right." Satella had an amusing and sly grin written on her face. "I have been given the _privilege_ to order, I mean _Train_ you. Isn't that right, Joseph?" she asked for reassurance.

"That is correct and I hope that Rosette will not cause any trouble to you." Rosette swore she heard a snobbish chuckle from the German lady. "Am I clear, Rosette?!" Joseph squinted his eyes to get Rosette's attention back to him.

"Sir!" there was a tone of irritation hidden in her reply.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"**Is That All You Got ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!**"

"Sheesh, does she need to shout out my name like that?" Rosette thought as she tried to cover half of her face with her hand while jogging through the snowy path.

"I don't think so, now give me 10 more laps!" the German ordered from afar.

"What!" Rosette froze from already doing 40 laps beneath the icy cold snow and the freezing wind. "Why that bi—"she saw a bunch of kids staring at her. "**Beautiful young lady** hehehehe" she reasoned out while repeatedly saying "I am a Christian and not some hag. . ." inside her head.

"**Rosette what did I just say to you?!**" Satella's words were ringing annoyingly inside Rosette's ear drums. "But what about Azmaria? Why does she only get to go 20 laps while I do fifty?!" Rosette whined.

"Don't you have common sense, Christopher? Azmaria had just turned thirteen while you on the other hand are already sixteen. For goodness sake, don't you know about 'age gap'?" Satella exclaimed then muttered some unknown and most likely cannot be understood by Rosette, German language.

Sometime during her run, Azmaria had managed to catch up with her.

"Hey Rosette!" Azmaria tried to call out to the girl but she didn't respond. "Rosette!" she repeated again this time, Rosette had responded by giving out a sneezed then asking "What?" to her partner.

"Rosette, you should give her a chance." Azmaria tried to reason out to the glum companion.

Rosette gave her a look of disbelief, "Really Azzy, look at how she's treating me! I am forced to do twice a normal human's exercising routine in the cold while she's just sitting around ordering stuff and shouting stupid German languages that I don't understand!" Rosette complained, her pace was quickening due to her anger.

"Rosette wait up! She's really a nice person once you get to know her better." Azmaria scurried to keep up with Rosette just when she halted when she had finished her sentence.

"You're just saying that because you're a kiss-up!" she thought at the back of her head when she again heard the irritating voice of her _'trainer'_ telling her not to stop running until she says so.

"**_One day . . . That German Witch Is Going Down!"_** Rosette swore as she continued her blistering jog under the cold weather.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrno sprung open the similar meeting room before the infiltration to get the head of Pandaemonium. Once it was opened wide enough, Shader had again pounced at him cheering "YAY, Chrno isn't late for once!"

"Shader, could you—oof—get off of me!" Chrno demanded as he lightly shove the cat demon off of his abdomen.

"Chrno maybe you should stop hanging out with Genai .You're beginning to be as grumpy as he is!" Shader pouted.

"Ugh! Let's just get on with the meeting already!" Genai said out loud, he was in no mood to throw energy balls or shout at the feline, just as Rizelle came out half-carrying a bandaged Aion by her side.

"Aion, you're not well?" Chrno asked, feeling a little concerned over his brother as he sat on his usual chair at the center of the long tables.

"I'm alright. It seems that my body failed to comply the necessary astral for me to heal . . ." he groaned before finishing his sentence.

"In short, he just needs some time to rest." Rizelle translated as she comforted the pained demon.

"Nyah, nyah." Shader flipped unto the table. "You should count yourselves lucky that you both escaped with injuries that are able to be healed."

"Yeah but why are we still alive?" Chrno asked in deep pondering. "You said that getting near to the head with that much magic was a once in a demon's lifetime's chance." He pointed out.

Shader sat down on the hard board, thinking as to what was the reason for the failure of her hypothesis." Well yeah that is true but somehow . . . another powerful force was able to transmit and reduce the amount of energy that was supposed to counter the oppressors . . ."

"Maybe they were just lucky." Genai reluctantly added.

"No . . . I don't believe that it was merely luck. Everything happens for a reason . . . even if it is has been because of 'divine means' . . . aargghh!" Aion gave a low groan.

"Maybe it was because of the presence of a transmitter inside the building that Aion and Chrno are able to suppress it." Shader spoke, her tone of voice was still serious and still thinking if it was really the right answer.

"Do you think it was because of the presence of the one with Magdalene Blood?" Viede, the largest of the Sinners, inquires leading the others into a surprised gasp and a new discovery.

"It _is_ possible. That is about the closest we can get to the answer. . . " Shader broke the silence. "That also means that the _Magdalene Blood_ lives near by. I can't wait to meet him or her!" the feline demon cheered on, ending their brief meeting as Aion gave a scream of pain due to his broken bone healing bit by bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**RING**

**RING**

RING

**--Beep—**

"Hello" Satella answered her cell phone. Rosette, noticing that Satella's back was turned to her, she slumped down at the nearest bench due to exhaustion of trying to finish her sixtieth push up under the snow." What does she think of me . . . an android that loves working out 24/7!" Rosette panted and sneezed.

--**Beep—**

Rosette overheard the cell phone beep once again, signaling the end of her conversation. She immediately resumed with her sit ups just as she saw Satella glaring at her.

"You're lucky for now. . . Ten Minute break!" Satella announced to her companions.

"At last a piece of heaven!" Rosette cheered once she knew Satella was out of her sight. "Come on Azzy, we're gonna visit Anna, Claire, Mary and Ms. Kate." She quickly grabbed Azmaria and slowly walked along the path leading to the other side of the park.

"So Rosette . . ." Azmaria decided to start a conversation as they were proceeding to the said café. "How did you and Chrno meet again?"

"Well, me and Joshua met him four years ago at the riverbank a few miles away from the Seventh Bell Orphanage." She answered; glad that Azmaria thought of it so she could forget about the pain and muscle aches she was enduring at that moment.

"Really so . . . umm . . ." Azmaria started to poke and connect her two index fingers in embarrassment for what she was about to say." What's he like and why does he look different?"

Rosette gave out a sigh as she continued to answer her friend's question." I hope those questions are not complaints and doubts about him," she saw Azmaria was serious with what she said and not laughing about it, that made Rosette trust her more as she tried to explain who and what Chrno was. "He's born like that cause he's a demon."

"A demon like the one who attacked us?" the girl inquired.

"Well sort of but he's of a good kind. I mean, he's sweet, charming, but sometime gullible, careless, tries to look INNOCENT . . . " Rosette felt a little annoyed as she remembers his attitude during their first date." . . . rich, pompous, tries to be modest but . . . oh he's right there!" both girls stopped to look at the waving Chrno just across the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sigh, I should've never waved at you. . . " Chrno slumped down in his seat as he saw how Rosette was gorging countless plates of food without even chewing.

"Oh cheer up will ya! I mean it isn't like I'm burning a large hole in your pocket." Rosette spoke sarcastically.

"Actually you ARE spending my money."

"That's why I said that I'm Not burning a large hole in your pocket money."

"Yeah right . . ." Chrno muttered under his breath as he buried his face in one of his large hands out of embarrassment and irritation at the grinning girl.

"Oh shut up . . ." Rosette glared at the hidden face of her male friend.

Rosette, after eating her orders finally finished and became bored. No, she didn't want to go back to 'training with the hag' she wanted to so something else. Something dramatic and will cause a wide spread panic in one of her friends. With a mischievous grin, she decided to pick on Chrno. "So Chrno, how's life being a demon?"

Chrno hearing Rosette's question indeed became shocked seeing that they were in a public shop and there was Azmaria sitting and sipping her tea beside Rosette. "I . . . umm . . .well . . .umm . . .Rosette!" he stuttered all the while glancing back and forth from Rosette's sly smile to Azmaria's curious red eyes.

After some hard laughing, Rosette finally confessed. "Don't worry, Azzy knows you're a demon." She tried to control her laughing while trying to speak to him.

"You told her! Rosette!" Chrno panicked and blurted out loud, catching the curious gazes of the customers and waitresses. "Oh . . . I . . . sorry . . ." he apologized and quietly sat down on his seat.

"Mr. Chrno, I don't really mind the fact that you're different. Really, I know how it feels as you see me right now." Azmaria shyly answered.

"I know that you can keep a secret Azmaria" he started to glare at the person beside her." unlike SOME humans I know here."

"What?" Rosette asked innocently.

"Mr. Chrno . . ." at once the demon responded. "Please Azmaria, just call me Chrno." he smiled.

"Right, Chrno, does it hurt if your horns are hit by a bullet?" Azmaria, out of the blue, asked.

"Well yeah, sometimes it may hurt lower class demons if the bullet has special properties. Why do you ask?"

Both girls glanced at each other with worried looks before answering him. "We were attacked by a demon at the park a few days ago." Rosette answered for the two girls

"What did it look like?" Chrno asked seriously as the girls continued to describe their attacker as a single horned, bat-winged creature until Chrno had finally pictured it out. . .

"A pursuer." He stated. "They must've scented my smell on you Rosette."

"What the hell do you mean by that? I shower you know!" Rosette implied, her cheeks puffing in anger to what Chrno had said.

"No Rosette, Demons have an unnatural meaning strong sense of smell and hearing especially pursuers. They were meant for tracking and scouting unknown areas. . ." he explained. "I think it's best if we don't see each other again. It's for your own safety. . ."

"Are you nuts? No way in hell am I risking my friendship with you just because of some dumb monsters!" Rosette blurted—**OUCH—**a pan hit her head.

"Who the hell threw that?!" she shouted.

"Could you keep your conversations to yourselves!" Anna, the red haired waitress, demanded.

"Why you—ack!" Azmaria tugged on Rosette to sit down.

"Whatever but the important thing is that I ain't breaking our friendship Chrno." She assured. "And neither will I break mine with Azzy!" she added, getting a soft smile from the albino girl.

"Rosette I—" before Chrno could protest, a loud call came from the door of the shop. "Christopher, Azmaria!"

"Oh great, it's the red-haired hag . . ." she murmered.

"I heard that—" Satella said out of irritation as she continued to pinch Rosette's mouth.

"YYYeeeoooouuuuccccchhhh!!!!!" she slapped on Satella's hands to let go." Can't you see that we're having a conversation with my young handsome and Rich friend?!"

"HANDSOME!" Chrno squeaked in his head as his cheeks were beginning to be tainted with pink.

"Puh—lease. Mr. Chrno would never dare have a conversation with a—"she paused to look at Rosette. "a hot headed 'girl' like you!" she mocked.

"Wha—wait" for a moment, she thought about what to say. "How'd you know Chrno's name?!" she asked out of irritation.

"Of course." She smirked. "An ignorant girl like you would've never realized that the man with you is one of the most eligible bachelors in New York!" she boasted. "I for one know this because I am THE owner of Harvenheit Industries." She added.

"So!" Rosette provoked, her cheeks puffed and blush an angry red. Both women stared at each other attempting to take the initiative to being the first to attack the other while Chrno and Azmaria were the silent witnesses to the eerie aura both emitted.

"Umm . . . ladies . . . please stop fighting!" Chrno weakly pleaded.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Satella popped out in front of Chrno's face "Why of course Mr. Chrno . . . "at once, Chrno jerked backward in surprise."_Why couldn't I have sensed her coming?!" _he thought as his mouth gaped open, trembling at the view of the wide grin and rather large chest the red-haired Satella possessed to the annoying and deadly glares of Rosette to the concerned and quiet look of Azmaria and the last were the laughing waitresses at the back of the counter.

"We're leaving!" Rosette angrily announced, forcefully grabbing hold of Satella and Azmaria's hands as they exited the shop. "Wait, who's gonna pay the bills?" he asked at the last moment, holding up a hand that held a freely given contact and business card.

_Outside . . . _

The girls were now near the central park with Rosette dragging Satella and Azmaria with her. "Excuse me!" Satella yanked her hand out of Rosette's hold. "Since when are you allowed to pull me around?" she hissed.

"Oh yeah, well, will you stop flirting with my friend! I mean you're already rich so why don't you just leave us alone." The listeners remained silent as Rosette continued to release her aggravation. "You have a life filled with your worldly desires so stop ruining ou—**SLAP!" **her ranting stopped as Satella's long and slender hand had hit her right on the left cheek.

"Don't you dare judge me like that!" Satella snapped, dismissing herself from the fight as soon as she regained her composure. Rosette, on the other hand, remained speechless as the German lady soon disappears in the snowy park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!"** Rosette huffed beneath the surface of her pillow.

"Rosette, you should apologize to Satella . . ." Azmaria persuaded. Rosette flung out from her make-shift bed, three words were silently repeating inside her head. "**SHE.SLAPPED.ME"** she stated with a glare.

"Rosette you misjudged her!" Azmaria retorted.

"Say that to my left cheek." She muttered.

"Rosette, you're so sensitive you know that!"

"But it is true and it really is painful!" Rosette pouted.

"Rosette, I know you know what I mean." Azmaria comforted. "Try to apologize to her." She pulled the concerned teenager out of bad and to the door. The motion broke Rosette from her train of thought." Wait, where're ya taking me?!" she gasped.

Azmaria simply smiled. "I saw Satella in Joseph's office, maybe she's still there and if you're lucky you can apologize to her."

Burning red, she protested. "No way!, why does it have to be now?!"

"You'll sleep better once you cleared your conscience." She chirped.

"Sometimes, I detest being a Christian . . ." she groaned, stepping outside the door of her own room. (sorry, no offence about the hating Christianity thing!)

"Good Luck!" the albino girl cheered and shut the door. "Sigh, some friend she is." She slumped, walking slowly through the empty corridors of the building.

_Rosette's thoughts as she walked to the office. . . _

_Ugh, my stomach is churning and moving in a different way. I feel sick! Really sick and whoozy . . . Why did Azzy half to talk me into apologizing to her(_shivers_) To tell the truth, I don't know who's scarier in the female category . . . Satella or Ms. Kate?_

_As for the worst in the male category, I could say that Jospeh outranks everyone I could think of, well except for my so-called dad. . . .No, I shouldn't be treating him like this, after all, he did provide Joshua the right medical treatment. . ._

She broke off of her thinking as she arrived outside the door of Joseph's office. A growing uncertainty appeared and rose in her stomach, whether or not she should barge in and apologize to Satella right away and get the hell out of there or wait patiently for her to come out. She decided to wait as she heard an ongoing conversation behind the door.

"**Vincent, your daughter Rosette Christopher is worse than what I had expected. . . She has no potential even if she is your child!"**

Her eyes widen as she overheard her dad's name coming out from Joseph's own mouth. "My dad's name is Vincent Christopher. . ." she thought, setting one of her ears on the surface of the wooden door. Her pulse rose and became faster. . .

"**What do you mean you're here. . . On such short notice!"**

"He's coming . . ." it was unbearable bit to trudge into his office and demand for an explanation. Her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach, her eyes widen in fear, anger, and surprise. She couldn't take it anymore; Rosette had barged into his room as Joseph had just hung up the phone a few minutes before she came.

"Where is he?" her eyes were filled with desperation; she didn't even wait for her superior's protest to her eavesdropping. "**WHERE.IS.MY.DAD."** she stated. Joseph's face was filled with scorn but it didn't help relieve the problem he was facing.

"You know where he is." The man remained silent. "I've been waiting for four years to finally see him. Joseph, I want to see my dad. I want to see the wretched man who gave us this new home!" her eyes were beginning to fill up with pain and dismay kept for years, eager for this moment to come. But still, she can't cry, No . . . she promised not to cry.

For once in his four years of keeping Rosette and Joshua, Joseph had actually decided to show mercy and pity to her. "He's at a certain hotel . . . I'll take you there."

Rosette nodded without hesitation as she followed him through the corridors and hallways leading to the parking area below.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The white lights emitted by the streetlights became a blurry combination in the dark evening sky. Seeing the abstract coloration made the teenage girl's eyes turn grey, pondering, thinking as to what she was about to do in a few minutes.

"This is the right thing to do, right?" she was beginning to think to herself." Confronting my father and ask him what the hell is he doing with me and Joshua. . . But then that'll only make him upset. I shouldn't be thinking like this! I should be appreciating him for giving me and Joshua a home, most especially for giving Joshua the right medical treatment. That's right, I should be thanking his thoughtfulness towards us, shouldn't I?" the thought repeated itself inside her head until they arrived at a large hotel building.

"Get out of the car." Joseph ordered. Rosette hesitantly followed." Are you sure about this?" the older man asked. Rosette didn't answer for a moment. "I want to see my dad. . ." she responded with a weak grin on her face.

The dizzying and countless number of steps only made Rosette's stomach and ill feeling worsen. "Why did we take the stairs and not the elevator?" she complained to the man in front of her. Joseph did not respond. "Rosette you should be thanking him and not trying to curse him." A voice inside her head spoke as they continued to ascend a few more flights of stairs.

"We're here. . ." They had finally stopped at the highest floor of the building. "Great another penthouse suite just like Chrno including the stairs." Rosette thought, straightening her aching back and legs from all the flights of stairs she had to come up. Her stomach became sickly as they approached the single oaken door.

"Are you sure about this?" the old gangster questioned again, this time Rosette did not hesitate to nod in confirmation. "Yes. . ." she murmured to herself.

The door creaked open, there were no artificial lights turned on, only the crimson flames coming from the fireplace that gave the room a strange but warm feeling.

She stood between the doors; she was afraid of what her father may think about her surprise visit. She was given a hard push forward, stumbling herself unto the soft carpet floor as the door closed shut. "Damn you Joseph!" she cursed under her breath.

She turned to face the fireplace again but was forced to stare at the opening of a gun. "Who are you?" her heart was torn. Having those words coming out from his lips made her rethink if she was truly lead to her REAL dad." Dad . . ." she spoke weakly. "I'm Rosette. . .".At once he pulled the weapon down as the shadowed man knelt before her.

Through the reflection and shadows of the crimson colored flames, Rosette could see some cold yet similar features of the man in front of her. He had the same blond hair as Joshua had except his eyes were charcoal black unlike the siblings clearly because of stress and overwork. He was her father, since she knew that her mother had a dark brown hair and the blue eyes that she and Joshua had inherited from. "Ro—sette. . ." he spoke as if the words were knew to his vocabulary. Rosette gazed at her father's unemotional face; it was a face that she was both disappointed and glad to see.

The second Rosette saw him flinched in curiosity, she openly embraced him. "Yeah dad, I'm your daughter." She announced with shoulders draping and trembling over the man. No tears were shed in her overjoyed eyes.

The wrinkled man was the first to pull apart, facing the eyes of her daughter. "Rosette, why are you here?" he sternly demanded.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to my dad for the first time in my life." Her speech was a little shaken.

Her words, instead of touching his heart, only fueled his anger and resentment. "You should've just waited until I said you and Joshua could meet me."

"Well me and Joshua had waited long enough!" she protested, her kindness soon faded and turned to anger. The man gave him an angry glare, flames reflecting on the pools of black in his eyes. "You shouldn't have come. . ." he repeated. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to—to thank you for the things you've done for me and Joshua and—"

"And?" her father repeated.

She took a breath to regain her courage. "—to say that once Joshua is out of the coma. . . We're leaving for Michigan!"

"You can't do that . . ." Vincent turned to face the dying flames.

"What! I'm old enough to take care of Joshua and myself."

"I am trying to protect you!"

"Protect us?!" her kindness and appreciation had died down inside of her giving way to the long hidden anger kept for how many years. "You made us suffer. You sent us to dangerous places and you expect me to believe that you were 'protecting us'? That's a load of crap!" she couldn't face him anymore.

"What about your education, a roof to shelter you and the medicine I gave to Joshua. Is that not enough?!" Vincent had reminded the child but did not turn his back.

"No. . ."

"The missions I sent you will be for your own benefit later on. . ." he strode to one corner and grabbed a decaying medium size wooden box. Rosette remained silent as her father came back to give the rusted chest to her. "Your mother and I wanted to give this to you after you were born but due to . . . some differences we had . . . we separated. I think you know what should be done Rosette."

Rosette observed that its cover had the same rose symbol imprinted on it as the chest that held her mother's pocket watch. On its side, she felt a partly hollow shaft fit to hold something round. It was the lock for the chest and she knew what would fit inside of it. But Rosette was afraid; she was afraid that it might ruin something precious to her once she opened it.

Her thoughts disappeared in the strange, foreign warmth covering her body. Her father had embraced her for a moment. He broke apart to face Rosette's trembling expression. "Rosette, trust me. Stay here in the Order so you and Joshua will be safe."

Rosette withdrew further from him, holding tightly the chest she now owned and possessed. In her mind and heart, it ached.

"_What should I do? . . ."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: so many words . . .(drools over monitor) This chapter is again made of more than 40 pages of my notebook and 20+ pages of the comp. I hope you like this after all, after this chapter, it'll become more serious and darker as Rosette and Chrno struggle to find answers they have to face later on. Plus I think I've given you enough tips to know who has the 'Magdalene blood' hehehe be happy and please R&R also look at my profile I've just updated it to feature more stories to be in this website. Please vote for which story I should post or update soon!

Preview: (letter, questions that need no answers, apologies, pain, a few laughable scenes.) These words will be in the next chapter entitled 'Lost with Doubts' Thanks for reading hope you will still keep on reading!


	7. Lost in Doubts

Authoress: At last! I have finished my exams and now 'sniff' Summer Vacation!!!!(cries)

Chrno: Ehrm . . . do you really have to cry?

Me: (glares) Of course you MUNCHKIN! Studying is a lot harder than killing 'Aion'

Aion: What? You've got to be joking! Haha! Books are no match for my superior brain.

Me: Really? Why don't you two try memorizing History, Chinese, my other Language Subjects, ALGEBRA (which some lessons, to me, are useless!), and a whole lot more while also trying to think of stories to be posted on the net like this!

Aion and Chrno: FINE!

Me: (Smirks) See ya guys at the end of this chapter. (walks out of the play)

Aion: Chrno hand me the books while you start working on the stories!

Chrno: What! Why do I have to do all the writing?

Aion: Because you don't have the 'brainpower' to memorize all of this. All I know is that you have a VERY Large imagination.

Chrno: Whaddya mean by that!

Aion: Picture this . . . you, Rosette, and bed.

Chrno: (starts to drool) oh yeesss… wait, no way! Ack-! Stop it Rosette! ack!(hits the ground, _trembling in fear_)

Aion: Hmph, told ya you have a **_wide_** imagination. (Smirks) Wait then whose gonna do the writing?! Hey, Chrno wake the hell up! No! Damn it! Wake Up you idiotic sibling of mine! (slaps Chrno's face silly)

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not owned by me nor Chrno's and NOT Aion's even if he will be writing the next chapter...or maybe not. So let's just get the hell on with the story Kay?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Lost in Doubts

_Midnight. . ._

Rosette had arrived safe to her quarters. She didn't bother flicking the lights on cause she knew Azmaria had went to bed as soon as it was curfew time. She carelessly set aside the wooden box on her desk along side the piles of unfinished reports she had yet to continue and start as she tumbled down unto her stiff bed. She didn't want to sleep yet; she couldn't, not after the recent moments that had passed a while ago and without asking herself. . .

What should she and Joshua do once he wakes up? And why does she feel that something unfortunate will happen to her and the people closest to her once she opens that rusted box her 'dad' gave her a while ago. . . She didn't even know that sleep was slowly creeping up to her until it was too late.

_Rosette's Dream:_

"Rosette, Rosette, I'm scared . . ." a pale hand ran to grasp Rosette's white shirt as they moved forward and through the mist and darkness of a foreign alley way.

"Joshua don't be such a baby! If Azzy were here then--"

"Rosette!" Joshua squealed as his usually white cheeks burned red in embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm weak. I just wanna help you even . . . even if I have to be the distraction." The younger Christopher whispered.

Rosette stared lovingly at her brother for a second then started to noogie him playfully. "Aww! I should be the one to apologize. Sorry Joshua, I should've been encouraging you, not teasing you!" she let go of her brother to place both hands at each side of her hips. "And besides, it's not as worse as your first mission." She winked mischievously.

Joshua again started to blush in rage. "Hey, it's your fault for replacing my gun wit—with!"

"A water gun?" she smirked.

"Shut Up!" her brother shouted in annoyance.

" Haha! Yeah, you drowned the enemy to death with your 'special' gun… haha!" Rosette fell to floor; breathing became difficult to her as she continued to laugh her stomach out. "Haha, Joshua . . . you're ki—killing . . . me without the water p--part!"

Joshua suddenly heard disturbing footsteps in the surrounding area. "Rosette, shut up." He whispered cautiously to his sister whilst preparing his 'real' gun but the other sibling thought otherwise.

"What! How could you say that to me Joshua?! It was just a joke ya know!" she yelled.

"I said shut up Rosette. I'm trying to—ack!" Rosette had locked Joshua in one of her noogies before he could finish his explanation. "I'll teach you some manners!" she shouted, never hearing the rambling of guns preparing to shoot behind her back, through the thick fog, only Joshua knew what was going on. . .

_A gun started to click . . ._

_A whiff of gunpowder blew through the air. . ._

"Rosette LOOK OUT!" Joshua had pushed his sister aside before the bullet could reach her.

_The sound of a bullet protruding flesh and the scourging and painful screams were heard . . ._

"Aargh!" the bullet had hit Joshua near his temporal area of the skull. "Joshua!" she luckily caught the bleeding brother before he collapsed to the murky street. The loud banging sounds of the guns became mute to them as Rosette started to wail to her brother.

"Sis. . ." Joshua weakly whispered behind the ear of his sibling.

"Joshua, I'm so sorry." She whimpered; there was nothing she could do for him except cry as he slowly faced his death. "Joshua, open your eyes! Please stay with me!" she begged but the boy didn't respond. It was too late; Joshua's body became limp and cold. Her ocean brim eyes were swallowed whole by overwhelming tears and the hollow darkness that became their surroundings.

'_Joshua…I'm, I'm to blame…" _she cried as warm and welcoming arms enveloped her neck. "It's okay . . ." a female's voice rung through Rosette's head as Joshua's lifeless body soon faded in the darkness. Rosette saw, out of the corner of her eye, the flowing brown locks of her comforter. She immediately turned to face her kind and soft blue eyes. "Mo—mom. . ." she felt like it had been a long time since she used that word.

"It'll be okay." The old woman soothed her child just as the make-shift ground below the bellowing girl soon faded and made Rosette fall into an oblivion of darkness.

**THUD!**

(_End of Dream_)

Rosette had fallen off her bed due to her tossing and turning. Her blue orbs wide in fear just as her sweaty body trembled. Holding the stuffed pig, which had mysteriously appeared inside her coat the day after Chrno drove her back home, in her arms she took short intakes of oxygen. "Should . . . should I stay?" she spoke to herself.

For half an hour, Rosette remained in the same location beside her bed. Her legs huddling and moving closer to her still form for comfort for she could not sleep; not after the horrid remembrance of how her brother came to be. She wanted to hug someone and cry on their shoulders. She wanted it so badly but knew that she couldn't.

A narrow beam of light shone against Rosette's feet, signaling morning's arising. She groaned and silently rose from her position moving to the shower. It was a start of another training session with Satella and oh how she loathed it equally frustrating as making important decisions in life.

After showering, Rosette wore a sportive maroon colored sweat shirt and a pair of black jogging pants with yellow stripes on the sides as she went out of her dorm to greet her partner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good . . . Morning . . . Rosette" the albino girl greeted and partially yawned.

"Yeah sure Azzy." Rosette answered, a weak smile curling up her face.

"Rosette. . . something the matter." She asked; sleep still drowsing her complete thoughts. " You aren't nooging me like you always do in the morning." She quickly stated.

"Wha—" Rosette immediately snapped out of her current thoughts to do what Azmaria said she 'normally' would do to her. "Of course I'm FINE!" she boasted as Azmaria began to squeak under the friction created between her hair and Rosette's knuckles.

"YeeYaah!" she immediately pulled out of the noogie, at the same time, rubbing her swollen and almost smoking hair." Yeah I kinda notice now, It's just that this is the first time that neither I nor Fr. Remington have to go to your room and shout, make any type of noise, or just push you outside the window to wake you up in the morning." The girl retorted getting another whiff of Rosette's anger through nooging her for a few minutes.

"I. Am. Fine." Rosette stated. "Now come on, we have training. . ." she groaned at what she said, pulling the girl from her door only to have her hand yanked in surprise.

"Rosette, didn't Satella tell you?" Azmaria asked as Rosette's eyebrows began to crease.

"No." she simply replied though it was seen clearly in her eyes, anger began to form deviously inside her head.

"Rosette, umm . . . well . . . you see. . ."

"Out with it" she snapped with blazing fury in her eyes.

"Shesaidthatpractice'llstartafterlunch!" she squeaked, arms flailing up in a defensive stance against Rosette's impending fury on her for not telling her in the first place. "I'm sorry Rosette. I thought that Satella had already told you last night." Azmaria implied, backing away to receive her punishment.

Instead, the blonde only turned her back to her somehow trying to suppress her anger towards that old woman from Germany. "It's okay Azzy; I didn't see the bit—I mean Satella on my way to Joseph's office so it wasn't your fault."

"Thank Goodness." Azmaria sighed mentally.

"I'll just go to the Elder's workshop then I'll take out my anger at the target practice room." Rosette announced before she turned to another corner, out of sight of her surprised silver-haired friend still standing in her position. "Rosette's . . . going to Elder . . . without the ranting, cursing or firing guns? Is Rosette sick or something?"

**Elder's Workshop . . . **

"Hey Old Geezer! You here?" Rosette entered the still misty workshop. The noxious chemical fumes were making Rosette want to puke then and there and also made her want to reconsider visiting the old pervert.

"Why, hello there Rosette" out of nowhere, the old inventor surprised the teenager, his wrinkly hands in his perverted groping position.

**SMACK!**

"Idiot." Rosette mocked just as the pervert gave a devilish grin at her. "My, my, this is the first time that YOU came to my office without me asking permission from Joseph. Hahaha! Must be my luck changing!" he gave out a hefty laugh, his red goggles glistening at his joy.

"Must resist . . . the urge . . . to smack . . . him in the . . . face . . . then . . . deport him . . . to another dimension." She tried to resist the temptation inside her head. Her right hand reaching for him in an action that says she needed something from him.

Elder though he understood the hand sign thought of it in another perverted way. "Oh, you'll be giving me a therapeutic massage eh? Why of course I'll be glad to lend you my bo—"

**SMACK!**

The thin string that contained all of Rosette's human dignity towards that man soon snapped.

"**IDIOT! PERVERTED LECHEROUS DAMN CRAPPY SON OF A GUN!"** the girl taunted whilst smacking the old man till his wrinkled cheeks puffed out.

_Ten minutes later . . . _

Steam sprawled about. Whistling pipes made the room more ominous than it was before. "Damn bastard. "She huffed at the severely bruised elder in front of her.

"So, you didn't come here to give me a massage?" the elder whined earning him smacking points from the offender.

"I just want my watch back." She implied, her temper level lowering at the subject.

"Oh, you mean this old piece of relic. . ." he handed her the brass pocket watch with a newly added copper chain to it to the blonde teenager.

**SLAP!**

"I know it's old; it's from my mom."

"Ouch, I'm not pointing out to that fact." He defended as he painstakingly rubbed his swollen head. "I'm saying that THAT watch is over 100 years old."

**SMACK!**

"I'm gonna die at an early age!" he retorted.

"It's an heirloom a.k.a. hand-me-down!" the girl argued. "Sheesh, it's common sense!"

"Rosette, I opened the watch hu--!" he paused and raised his arms in a defensive stance since he knew messing with her stuff was poison to his body. After a moment of no strangulations or any form of torture, he continued, "I ACCIDENTALLY" accentuating the 'ACCIDENTALLY' part, "opened the clock and saw that the technology used to make it was far more advanced than that certain period."

She chuckled to hide her concern. "That's got to be the only funny story that is NOT perverted in any way that I have heard from you old man!"

"I ain't fooling you Rosette." he stated.

Her laughter died down. "Oh, I see . . . "her weary sapphire eyes dwindled on the ground and to the tables filled with gunpowder, chemical adhesives and . . .

"That gun." She answered in surprise. Her hand absentmindedly traced the outlining cover of the gun. "Elder, what kind of weapon is this?" she held the gun closer to her face for better observation.

"Rosette before I answer your question, I have to ask you . . . do you believe in demons, spiritual entities and astral?"

A slightly nervous churning of her stomach made her feel concern before answering the question. "Yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a clambering of feet at a nearby hall. Silver hair with some purple streaks shone against the sun as Azmaria, holding a large stack of books on her shoulders hurriedly strode through the halls, careful as so the books would not fall and hurt her.

"Excuse me." She accidentally bumped into an overgrown gangster.

He forcefully pushed the girl causing the stack of books to fall, harshly, to the ground.

"Klutz." He laughed before leaving a teary-eyed albino to herself.

"It is my fault. . ." she sniffled until she remembered what Rosette had told her before. . .

_FLASHBACK. . . _

"**HOT!!!**" a younger 15 year old Rosette shriekes as hot soup was accidentally poured unto her lap.

Azmaria remained speechless while Joshua continued to chuckle at Rosette's repetitive ranting. "Nice one Azzy!" the pale boy complemented.

"You!" she glared and hissed at the laughing sibling. "**ARE DEAD!**" forgetting the stinging pain of hot soup, she grabbed hold of her brother and noogied him until smoke was formed between her knuckles and his severely injured head.

"Aaarrgghh! Rosette!" he retorted but still continued to laugh for his amusement and Rosette's utter annoyance.

" Ro—Rosette . . . I . . . umm . . .—" Azmaria was interrupted by Joshua's disgust at Rosette's next action.

"Yuck! Rosette not the Wet Willy!"

'_Maybe . . . maybe I shouldn't . . . be here any longer . . .'_ the girl thought, backing away from the bickering siblings. A 'Nuisance' was what she thought of herself before she quietly broke away from them.

Azmaria pushed her way through the crowd, proceeding to the only isolated place she could find in the compound that she was forcefully kept in which was only near a large oak tree and grassy field. "I . . . don't deserve them . . . I'll only hurt them if I . . . get too close." She cried, remembering the taunts and curses made by the people that got close to her and suffered because of her presence.

"Yo!" a hand cupped the trembling shoulders of the girl causing her to squeak in fright.

**WHAP!**

"Idiot, you didn't have to scream THAT loud!" Rosette ranted while one of her hands held a dizzy and almost unconscious Joshua with a giant lump on his head.

"I—I'm s . . . sorr—"

**BONK!**

"Stop stammering all the time!" she ordered. "Have a little self-confidence for Pete's Sake!"

"I'm sorry i—if I'm not as b—brave as you!" she rubbed one of her puffy eyes.

**WHACK!**

"Why do you keep on hitting me!" Azmaria cried.

"You're braver than you think." Rosette stated, putting a hand on top of the soft silver velvet hair of the girl and slowly patting it to calm the albino's nerves. "You've been all alone almost all of your life but you stayed strong. You've even faced the abuses of those you stayed with (including that idiotic Ricardo) but you—"

**thump-**

"What are you talking about! I—I always cry. . ."

Azmaria was then unknowingly pulled into a warm embrace. "Just because you cry doesn't mean you're weak."

Azmaria held on to her, clutching on to the teenager's fabric tighter for much needed comfort from her frustration. "I—I just can't bear loo—loosing important people any . . . anymore."

**thump-**

The blonde teenager began to comb her soft lavender hair, humming sweet comfort to her. "Laugh when you wanna laugh; cry if you wanna cry. It's better to share your feelings rather than to keep them inside all by your own."

**thump-**

She then began to grin. "And besides, I heard in one magazine that showing your feelings is actually good for your heart and health." She joked.

**thump- **Then began to twitch in annoyance.

"Oof—Joshua! You damn idiot! Quit throwing rocks at my head!" she growled at the awakened brother who was wearing a victorious grin against her own death glare.

"Well, if you can stop what you are doing and look at the time THEN I can stop throwing rocks at you!" she remained clueless even to the simple hint.

"You want us to get punished by Joseph again!" he snapped.

" Well, he can wait cause right now I'm trying to say to Azzy that she's a part of our family now n—" an idea clicked in her head. "Oh, you're jealous." She stated with an evil smirk.

"Am not!" he declared but the signs of denial were bleak.

"Hehe, sure you are." The girl grinned mischievously. "Come on Joshy-poo! Let's finish our job so you can come back to your sweetheart over here." She teased, hooking the boy between her right arm as he tried to wriggle out and blush in embarrassment.

Behind them, Azmaria smiled at their aloofness. "I . . . I hope I won't let them down."

_End of Flashback. . . _

"I remember . . . after that. . . Joshua got hit by a bullet and got into a coma." Her small hands trembled at the weight of guilt and fright. "Am . . .am I at fault too?" she sniffled to herself as tears began to form on her bright red eyes.

"It's my fault. . . "She mumbled as long slender fingers grasped the girl's shaking hand causing her to shriek in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she repeated, bowing her head until it touched the floor to show she was truly sorry.

"What are you sorry about?" a familiar voice spoke. Azmaria paused and decided to look up to the elegant face of Satella.

"Sa—Satella?" she asked.

"Well, hello to you too Azmaria." The German greeted, reaching out a hand to Azmaria and at the same time picking up books scattered on the floor.

"Were you crying?" the older woman asked, noticing the smaller girl 'secretly' trying to rub the few remaining droplets on her partly puffy eyes.

"Well. . ." Azmaria began to blush profusely.

Satella gave her a sincere smile. "Crying. Well, that's what children at best when they feel weak."

"You're wrong, Ms. Harvenheit!" she was cut off by the albino's outburst. "Cr—Crying doesn't mean you're weak!"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." She implied, moving her hands in a manner saying that she was partly correct and partly wrong. "but, crying, doesn't always help you in everything."

"Here." The German lent Azmaria her handkerchief which she gratefully accepted.

Satella smiled back at her as she 'adorably' wiped the remains of freshly sprung tears.

"How. . . " Satella turned her attention back to her. "How come you're saying things like that?"

The solemn smile that etched her face was soon replaced by the remembrance of her aching past. "Fire, possessions turned into ashes, and my family was killed by a winged-man while I was in shackles cursed to forever see my family being slaughtered in my dreams and sometimes in reality."

"A winged man like . . . like a demon?" Azmaria interrupted.

"Ironically yes but . . . it's . . . well" she became agitated with what the girl said. "B—but enough about that! As I was saying, I cried helplessly as my parents were slaughtered by that creature but . . . "

"But?" the girl repeated.

"But even as I saw their dead corpse . . .my sister's well, although her body was badly injured while fighting it off. I know that she's still alive and here in the States."

" Is she the reason why you came here?"

"I came here bearing only my sister's jewels as a my only remembrance of her." She clutched the three different colored jewels on her hand. '_And to take my revenge on that bastard.'_ She thought to herself.

"And surprisingly the only people that have no relation to the idiotic government, with technology to search people anywhere are this gangster organization."

"You seem to be in the same situation as Rosette." Azmaria stated getting a shocked expression from Satella.

"That's gotta be a joke right? I'm not like . . . like Rosette!yeah, yeah that's right ehehe." She laughed maniacally. "I, Satella Harvenheit, am NOT similar to that . . . that slacker!"

"No, no, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Really?" she huffed.

Azmaria began to blush furiously under her piercing gaze. "I'm saying that both you and Rosette care much for your family."

"Rosette has a sibling!" she snapped.

"Joshua . . ." she blushed at the name, "is in a coma right now and Rosette will do anything she can just to wake him up; doing sacrifices that . . . are sometimes extreme and unnecessary . . ." she glumly stated.

"Maybe . . ." Satella groaned, wondering to herself if Rosette's brother is just as destructive as she. "Let's just focus on getting these books to wherever you want them and then we'll see Rosette." Azmaria nodded and smiled as they walked through the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N: '_This format means it's from the conversation started between Rosette and Elder before' Please use your common sense in identifying if either Rosette or Elder said the line._

Ordinary format, like this, means present time.)

'_That gun and all the other equipment you took on your last mission was made for spiritual entities.'_

The bullet penetrated the thick wall creating a large white and silver cross in its place.

'_Is that true? But why do we have such a weapon? I mean we're just a—a gang right?'_

'_Rosette, deeper in this society, are people that specialize in killing spiritual entities that may bring harm and try to steal or use some valuable artifacts of your. . . I mean of this group.'_

**Bam.** Another round of bullet's hit the now scarred walls.

'_What are they trying to protect? Do my Dad and Joseph know? Who else are a part of it?'_

'_I'm not in the position to reveal that kind of information to you unless.' He gave her a wrinkled smile. 'Unless you give me something.'_

_She twitched, 'Tell me . . . or I'll pull that goggles of yours until it squishes your entire brains from the inside out and turn into mush' she threatened._

'_Okay, okay' he sweat dropped 'Yes your father, Joseph, Ewan and even Satella are a part of it.'_

"Ewan, I can take but Satella?" she thought before grabbing a rag to wipe off the gunpowder from the barrel.

'_Why didn't they tell me?!'_

'_Because you're . . . ehrm . . . inexperienced?'_

'_But SATELLA?!'_

'_She has more experience with demons than you'_

'_Tell that to my friend Chrno and we'll see who laughs last!' she mumbled before taking the armament and a few packs of bullets lying around the table. 'I'm going to the target practice . . . I'm gonna borrow this' _

'_Oh maybe you can test out the new gospel I just developed and maybe . . .bring me chocolate wearing—**BONK!**'_

'_When will you die and go to hell old man!' she shouted and slammed the door before the old geezer could answer her rhetorical question in a perverted way._

Rosette's eyes twitched at the images of what the Elder could have done if she were to stay longer in the shack he called his home "Stupid lecherous geezer ouch!" a book was thrown at her soft spot behind the ear.

"Ouch, nobody knows my weak spot." She thought as she hastily but carefully rubbed her swollen skin.

"Hey Christopher! I'm impressed that you're an early starter but that doesn't mean you're off the hook." She knew that awful tone of voice from the moment she first met her. It was that awful woman Satella.

"B—but what about lunch?" she pouted.

From the back of the German came Azmaria who was already wearing her training outfit consisting of two pink sweatbands, a pink plain shirt and black jogging pants, replied, "It's already passed lunch time Rosette."

Azure eyes widen as Rosette hesitantly glanced the wall clock that read 1:00 PM. She knelt and whimpered, "I. Missed. Lunch."

"**NOO!!!!" **she cried for a good five minutes until Satella finally intervened.

**SMACK!** She threw a book at her head.

"You done yet?" she asked although the blonde just stared right through her.

'**Nobody ignores Satella Harvenheit!'** she angrily though, pinching the teenager's ear and pulling it close to her mouth. "**Hey dumbass, you done yet!!**" she yelled at the top of her voice, glass surrounding the room almost breaking at the sheer volume.

Clambering herself away from the noise she complained. "Shriek too . . . loud . . . ears . . . bleeding . . . gah!"

**SLAP!**

"Okay, okay I'm up!"

"Dumbass." Satella snorted. "Rosette, you've been called by Joseph to report to his office immediately."

Rosette, although grateful that Joseph's call for her was at the right moment, was partly nervous as to what it was about. "Is it about last night?" she thought to herself.

"But—"

"Now."

"Fine." She groaned to herself, slowly standing up to fetch her pocket watch from one of the tables and then putting it safely around her neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_10 minutes before . . ._

The door was closely shut and the lock was tightly sealed as the foreign trainer gracefully slipped into the senior member's room.

"You wanted to see me?" she looked at the two figures visible in the dark office. One was of the figure of Joseph while the other was of the young and handsome ex-reverend Ewan Remington sitting ever so comfortably on one of the old sofas inside the messy office.

"We've decided to make Rosette part of the militia." Joseph, from out of the blue, implied.

"Ha." The German let out a humorless chuckle. "You know she can't make it. She's useless." She snorted.

"Is this how a trainer should comment on her student." A man with light brown hair soon entered the conversation.

"I can't really say that THAT clumsy teenager can be called a student of _mine_ let alone be part of the militia."

"But—"a sly grin formed on her lips. "Who am I to insult the daughter of the owner this _prestigious_ organization?"

"Ms. Harvenheit please stop it." He stood between the two, a hint of anger and distrust laced his tone of speech. "Vincent, you must reconsider your decision. She has no experience with them and she's too you—"

"That's why I'm doing this to protect them both Joseph!" Vincent snapped, his hands clenched and unclenched in sheer anger. "Ms. Harvenheit, pl—please just get my daughter in here."

Satella's mood turned serious as she strode to the door in cooperation with her order. "I hope that this will also help in my business as well." She added before closing the door.

_Present. . . _

The walk to Joseph's office was silent and nerve-wrecking. Every step Rosette took, made her heart plummet to her stomach in anxiety and fear.

'_What should I do? What will I say? Will it be about last night? Is Dad there too?'_ her mind dwindled in these thoughts.

"Hey!" a pair of hands shook her back to reality.

"Geez, I've been doing a lot of absentminded daydreaming lately." She thought to herself before answering Satella with a loud yes and an annoyed look.

"Idiot." She mumbled. "We're here. Rosette you first." She ordered the blonde teenager.

"Azmaria, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here." The albino girl nodded and quietly took a seat at a nearby bench as Satella then entered the room, locking it tightly in the process.

"Rosette." it was Joseph's hoarse voice which made Rosette's hair stand out in fear. She was soon joined by Satella who lazily leaned on one side of the walls.

"I see that Satella has finally taught you proper discipline on how to greet your superiors." He smirked with amusement when he saw the inferior girl cower at him. 'Fear' he really like that word on himself.

"Let's just get to the point." Her eyes snapped open to find the source of the familiar voice. "Dad." She cheered, her body wanting to hug him right then and there for being present but the way he looked at her, like some sort of insignificant spec, thought otherwise.

"Hi . . ." she said meekly, her body remained still under their piercing gazes including those of her guardian, Remington.

"Rosette, you and Joshua are staying."

"Right?" he quickly added to say that he was asking them but was actually ordering them to stay.

Rosette, even if her mind was cloud with uncertainty, agreed. "Yeah . . ."

"Good." He let out a sigh of relief as the others were startled at her sudden decision even though they knew nothing of their conversation; they knew that she and Joshua hated this dump they called as their 'home'. "Rosette, listen carefully. Deeper in this organization is a special group whose job is to—"

He was then interrupted by his daughter's answer. "Whose job is to kill and exterminate beings that threaten our organization a.k.a. 'The Order' or try to steal something valuable and all that stuff."

"Who told you—"

"Elder." She quickly replied hoping that he too may get some punishment.

"Don't you find it . . . strange?"

"Father, I've done some things that far more unbelievable than that." She said.

"_Yeah, like befriending a demon even close to liking him like—"_her thoughts were interrupted by Satella sudden criticism.

"Ha!" Satella, now sitting on one of the comfy couches, complained. "Though you may have heard and even done strange things which I know are just ordinary to you, I know that you certainly have no experience with demons of sort."

"What!" she finally went off the breaking point. "I DID so meet a demon and he's my friend!"

Finally it reached to her. '_Oh God, why did I have to blurt that out? Damn it, Why am I always like this. Bad Rosette, Bad, Bad, VERY BAD Rosette!'_ she mentally punished herself when she heard the others' scream of 'What' and also Satella's annoying laughter.

"Rosette, that's got to be a joke, right?" the ex-priest asked nervously.

"No." she didn't want to get herself into more trouble but her will to show that she truly cared for her and the demon's friendship was stronger than self-denial.

"Rosette, demons are emotionless monster meant to be killed!" Joseph yelled, his whole body trembled in anger.

Sapphire eyes widen in shock and fear. This was the first time she had seen him so . . . 'uncool' and unpassive but she stayed strong in her ideal.

"Demons . . ." the scarred man twitched. "Are the viruses that make man believe in evil. They are the cause for much of the prejudice in our world!" his body was ready to attack Rosette when luckily he was stopped by Vincent.

"Joseph stop."

"It's their fault that _she_ died—" he tried to stop himself from divulging anymore of his hatred towards demons but his hurtful words were already carved deep inside of Rosette.

'_Demons are evil . . . they are the ones at fault for all the hatred experienced by humans._' She repeated inside her head. "But. . ."

"Rosette stop!" Vincent, her father, ordered whilst holding down an angered comrade. "Rosette you are now a part of the militia but I restrain you from doing any field work until I am certain that demons, to you, are nothing but nuisances."

"What?—"her heart was torn. Chrno was now. . .

"Ewan, please accompany her outside. " Vincent pointed out the door. "Ms. Harvenheit please hand me a towel and the medicine inside that drawer."

"Rosette . . . "the ex-priest shook the girl." Remember please that this is for Joshua."

"For . . . Joshua." She reminded herself as she and Ewan proceeded out of the room. "D—dad?" she called out Vincent's attention.

"C—can Azzy still be my partner?" she didn't care whether Azmaria will only be a towel girl or just one to bring her water during training. All she wanted was companionship for she knew for the latter weeks to come, she will feel loneliness and at the same time helplessness towards Joshua.

Though she didn't get a clear answer from him, She went outside in hope to temporarily forget about the recent experiences for a while but now. . . Chrno was now her enemy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an hour and a half of swimming repetitive laps around their swimming area, Satella's intensive training finally ended at 9 in the evening; leaving an exhausted Rosette to enter her roomwith aches in every part of her body as she slumped back to her single bed.

"I . . . don't need no stinkin' bath . . ." she couldn't finish her reasoning when she felt a hard and cold thump on her chest. Her hand snaked up to touch the brass heirloom that was still looped on her neck since that afternoon.

"This is it." Rosette watched the heirloom twirl about with the light. The watch was the key to somehow open the oaken box given to her by her father. All feelings of regret and uncertainty went down the toilet as she lazily crawled her way to her desk which was conventionally near her bed.

"Please let me be wrong." She prayed before inserting the side of the watch with the dim window inside the socket. There was a small click but the box didn't open. A aprt of her was thankful for that but curiosity soon followed up with her as she slowly turned the make-shift know clockwise. More clicks were heard until a final large click opened it and revealed unsent letters dating back to almost 1 or more centuries before.

God knew she needed to open it but she first had to see the information on the outer covering of each letter but to no avail, they were all blank. She had no choice but to, for once, carefully slit open one of the envelopes.

It was a shocking revelation to Rosette as she opened a few more letters and observed that they were all written by one person whose name was surprisingly similar to that of the holy maiden 'Mary Magdalene'. "There's just no way." She reminded herself.

But the most surprising of all was that each letter, though she had yet to read their content, were addressed to one person or being.

'**_CHRNO'_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Me: oh, things are getting interesting. (munches on popcorn). Sigh, poor Rosette, I made her like a weakling. Tisk, tisk.

Aion: Will you please shut up over there! I'm trying to concentrate!

Me: So, where're you now?

Aion: I'm . . . still trying to finish . . . you're project in Biology.

Me: That's on the top of my list. Ha! told ya you ain't that smart enough.What about the stories?

Aion: I haven't . . .

Me: Where's Chrno?

Aion: Still in his 'loony' land. You know, he's more of a pervert than me!

Chrno: (mumbles something no one could understand) Rosette . . . damn it . . .

Aion and Me: Weirdo.

Aion: Ack! Have to finish this thing!

Me: Oh maybe you can put Rosette and Chrno and bed in the next two chapters (pervy smile) I've been planning to put that since the beginning of course for the reader's enlightenment.

Aion: What! You expect me to _imagine_ That?! No way in hell yuck!

Me: Fine, I'll do the stories. While you do the rest of my homework, activities and other school stuff besides my school activities are a lot more difficult that writing stories. Heh, You should be thanking me that today, I feel VERY pitiful on you.

Aion: SIGH.

Me: oh, if any of you readers know how to organize stories please tell me cause I have so many ideas and stories in my mind but I don't know how to organize it into my notebooks. Sorry, but I can't buy anymore books even if I have a summer job cause I have to pay my bills. . . Sigh.

Me: oh and Aion, you also have to do my summer job.

Aion: WTF!

Me: (evil grin) I like torturing you Aion.

Aion: I . . . will . . . get . . . my—

Me: You will get me Donuts!

Aion: What?! (Body, moves on its own) Damn it! My Work!

Me: I really like being the writer. Also MisoGirl! Onnegaisimasu, when will you update you're 'Locked Within' story. I really like it even if its Rated M . . . it's really interesting!


End file.
